Shattered Mind
by Terafai
Summary: The secret organization Cobra is kidnapping children and gives them a drug which modifies their DNA completely. The Joes find out of this and discover that Storm Shadow is protecting a certain child. Discover how this child grows from being young till adult in just four months. SExOC(xSS) (Takes place right after the new G.I. Joe movie, no spoilers involved what so ever)
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**(Note: I'm not an expert on G.I. Joe + this is my first fanfic so please be nice, if you find any typos, etc. don't be afraid to tell me)**

**At Cobra HQ**

«Cobra Commander, Sir." A soldier salutes him and gets his attention. He turns around and watches as the soldier pushes forward a young child, perhaps at the age of five.

"Is this the child with the best results?" Cobra Commander walks closer and inspects the innocent child, while the child takes in on her surroundings.

"Yes sir," a doctor enters the deck with a data pad in his hands. He then shows the results he has obtained to Cobra Commander. "As you can see, these results show us the amount of progress she has developed past the few days she has gotten the drug, and it's working brilliantly." He continues.

"When will she be combat ready?" Cobra Commander asks and look interested at the results.

"four months, but we need someone to train her of course."

"That can be arranged." Commander simply snaps his fingers and Storm Shadow is quick to get to the dock.

"Sir," Storm Shadow bows before him. "You wanted my presence?" he continues.

"I got someone you have to train for me Storm Shadow, and I need her combat ready in four months."

"Her?" Storm Shadow asks, as if it's a joke.

Commander simply nods to the doctor and he pushes the girl gently forward towards Storm Shadow.

His widen and can't believe that Cobra Commander is serious or not. "A child? You expect her to be ready in four months?"

"This child's DNA is heavily modified and is our most successful test-subject out of all of the children. She's quick to learn as her IQ and age increases every day, but rest assured, she won't talk, but understand every single word we say." Cobra Commander turns his head to face the girl. "Isn't that right?" The girl simply nods. "You will become a weapon." Commander continues and the girl nods once more.

"You will train her Storm Shadow."

Storm Shadow shakes his head silently without anyone noticing. He's confused with a slight hint of annoyance. "Why me?"

"We have information that the Joes have gotten another ninja in their team, and because of that we must prepare."

"Is it Snake Eyes' apprentice?"

"Indeed it is."

"Storm Shadow thinks long and hard about this situation. 'Training a child to become a weapon, would that be even possible in four months? And that's not all, One of Snake Eyes' pupils is in the Joes now, one from our clan.'

"Consider it done."

* * *

**At Joes' HQ**

_So far it has been reported that over 50 children have been kidnapped. The kidnappers are still unknown at the moment, but the police are looking into this as we speak. Families all over America are terrified to lose their child to this unknown kidnapper._

_We go now live with the president…_

The president rambled on about the problem at hand, but before anything could be heard, Duke shut the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching you know." Roadblock said with Snake Eyes sitting beside him.

"We got more important matters to attend to." Duke said and motioned them to follow.

"Joes," General Hawk starts. "I'm sure you're all aware of what is happening right now, and it's our job to fix it. Families around America are missing their children, and since our objective is so fragile we need to tread with caution."

Everyone stand straight and stand there quiet, listening.

"Duke."

"Sir," He steps forward with the mention of his name. "Alright team, you all know the situation." He begins. "We know that Cobra is behind this kidnapping, and today is the day we come and return the children home."

* * *

**Cobra HQ, hallway**

Walking in the corridor towards the training room, Storm Shadow keeps a close eye on the child he's now assigned to take care of. He thinks that this whole "_train her to become a weapon"_ is a big joke, but by the voice of Cobra Commander this thing was far from a joke.

He watches closely as she observes her surroundings, is she trying to memorize the place, or is she just a curious child who couldn't speak? Either way, Storm Shadow thought it was dumb, but he has no intentions of losing to his brother.

Storm Shadow stops and the child turns around to look back at him. "Come," he says and walks inside with the girl behind him, then securely locks the door.

When he's done he sees that the child is now sitting down in the middle of the room, looking outside. The thin doors are open, but there's glass covering the escape to freedom. As nice as it is to be inside the dojo, Storm Shadow just couldn't believe that he has to train a child in here.

"Stupid kid." He mutters under his breath, takes out both of his swords and sits down in front of the child.

"Alright, listen closely," He starts and rests one of his swords on his lap while holding the other sword firmly in his left hand. He holds the sword up for her to see and presses his free hand on the blade, then chants Japanese words which doesn't make sense to the child and gives it slowly to her.

She holds both of her hands out and accepts it, "I will lend you my sword for this session." He says quietly and starts to explain the way of the ninja.

Some time passes where Storm Shadow talks and shows different techniques, how to handle ones' sword, how to move swiftly when needed and all the other necessary details. He look amazed at the girl, he never knew someone like her could learn so quickly. It was if she was a robot who recorded and copied the whole clip, it was perfect, but needed perfection.

'Damn' Storm Shadow thought for himself. He felt a little envious of the girl, how could a girl like her be this good at this age? He shook his head and thought back at what Cobra Commander told him. They put some sort of drug in them to experiment on that's how it is.

He watch the child and occasionally interrupts her, saying that she has to do it faster, better, more left, or push. And when he was silent he couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in his heart. Was it pain?

Before Storm Shadow could scold her again, an alarm goes off. 'The Joes? Now?' he thought without second guesses.

Without time to think Storm Shadow hear explosions and gunfire outside and instantly grabs hold of the girl's arm, pushes her behind him and takes his sword from her. He positions himself in a stance, waiting patiently for someone to open the door.

Then, the door opens with a bang. Smoke emits from the door frame, and Storm Shadow readies his ninja stars.

A Shadow moves in the smoke and Storm Shadow throws his ninja stars in deadly speed, but they get shot down one by one. He frowns and throws more, but with the same results. This time he draws out his other sword and see a man emit from the smoke.

Storm Shadow smiles and lower his swords in a friendly matter. "Come to see me again…" The man before him reattaches his gun to his hip and draws his sword which is attached to his back, and quickly raises his sword, ready for battle.

"..Brother?" Storm Shadow readies his swords as he hides the girl more.

"Storm Shadow" A sound from Storm Shadow's earpiece comes alive, and he instantly knows by the voice that it's Commander.

"Do not let the Joes get the girl, do you understand?"

Storm Shadow moves his hand to his earpiece and replies, "I understand."


	2. Chapter 2: Knowledge

**A/N: Yay another chapter, was ment to get this out earlier today, but I was very exhausted from school and such, but I managed to finish it. I just want to thank everyone who favourited and reviwed first chapter, it got me really in the mood to finish chapter 2 before going to sleep. (Sorry for the alert spam, I was trying to fix the jump between scenes, fully fixed now) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's fight."

They both dash forward and lock their swords together, Storm Shadow attacking while Snake Eyes defending. They press their swords towards each other, but grow quickly tired and push each other away and comes at each other once more.

Their swords slash with each other, the breathtaking scene show how well they dance together, showing equal sides. It exchanges between blocking and striking, when one strike the other block and tries hard to hit faster than what the other anticipates.

Storm Shadow is about to slash when Snake Eyes gets the right amount of speed and knocks one of his swords out of his hand, making it flying towards the girl. Storm Shadow feel a light pain in his hand and clenches his hand into a fist to make it go away then hears his sword touch the wood.

Storm Shadow looks behind himself and see the sword mere inches from where the girl stands. Snake Eyes follows his gaze and lowers his sword and stiffens when he realizes what's in front of him. Panic forms on Storm Shadow's face, but when he see the girl look up to him he see that she's unharmed.

She gives him a long, blank stare and he takes a big sigh, then turns to face Snake Eyes, but notice that he's gone. 'Where is he?' but before he can look around he gets hit hard in the back, making him land flat on his stomach. Then shortly after he feel a stab on the side of his back.

"Dammit" Storm Shadow groans. The object gets pulled out again. Storm Shadow can feel the dark and dizziness take over, but he's strong and keeps his eyes open to see the girl stand crouched before him.

She stays crouched with no emotion whatsoever, but he can see how wildly her eyes move all over the place, she's unsure of what to do and react. He's about to open his mouth and tell the girl to run, but Snake Eyes crouches down to the girl before he gets the chance to do anything.

'How dare he act so casual with me beside him, that bastard!' Storm Shadow wants to stand up and kill Snake Eyes, but he can feel how weak his muscles are, there is no explanation for how relaxed he currently feel.

Snake Eyes pulls out, what appears to be a black smartphone, starts typing on it and shows it to the girl. 'Does he really expect her to understand his words?'

_It's not safe here, come with me_

The girl look blankly at him and nod. 'What? She can understand him?' Snake Eyes' body tenses, making him lower his phone, but is quick to brush it off.

The girl points at Storm Shadow 'What are they talking about?' Storm Shadow grows weary of his brother's games and just want to pin him down for acting so friendly in front of him who is about to pass out.

Snake Eyes types another message,

_Don't worry, he will only pass out._

The girl nods and Snake Eyes is just about to stand up when he hear his Brother cough and opens his mouth to speak. His voice is ragged and hoarse, "If you take her with you, you'll regret it. You don't know what you and the Joes are getting yourselves into."

Snake Eyes types away and shows it to his brother.

_I'll take my chances._

A smile forms on Storm Shadow's lips before he passes out.

Snake Eyes stands up and takes a glance at the girl before checking the hallway which is now empty to his surprise. He's just about to go back to the girl, but is surprised to find her right behind him, making him a little wary.

"Snake Eyes, we have acquired the package, we are waiting for you-" The sound of Roadblock's voice gets cut off by the sound of blazing gunfire. "-but make it quick, we can't sit here forever." And the earpiece goes silent.

Snake Eyes tilts his head and rests both of his hands on his hips. He's unsure of what to do with this child, how to bring her safely back to the helicopter. Then an idea comes to mind.

Snake Eyes crouches down and types a message to the girl,

_I have to carry you to the chopper, it will be the fastest way_

She just stares at him, doesn't give him an answer so he extends his other arm out and she comes closer to him, making it able to lift her up. He lifts her up with ease and can feel her cling to his neck, he accepts it and types another message.

_Don't let go._

She nods and feel her burry her face in his chest. His body tenses up a bit for the unfamiliar feeling, but brushes it off, puts his phone in his pocket, draws his sword and starts heading for the exit.

* * *

"Snake Eyes!" He can hear Lady Jaye call him and picks up his speed, but jumps back when a guy from the side tries to grab hold of the girl. Soon, more follow.

They start to shoot at him, but Snake Eyes is quick and dodges the bullets heading his way and slashes the soldiers in his way. His team helps him and shoots the soldiers behind him, followed by a loud roar coming from the chopper and it starts to hover ever so slightly from the ground.

"Here Take my hand!" Jaye takes a hand out for Snake Eyes to reach. He sees an opening, sheaths his sword and grabs hold of her hand, but he feel something touch his feet and start to yanks him down.

He see her struggle by the weight and falls down. Snake Eyes thinks fast and pushes the girl out of his arms with all his strength and quickly grabs hold of the edge of the chopper. He releases Jaye's hand goes for the kunai attached to his upper leg and throws one at the man's arm, making him scream in pain and release Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes hang there a little, takes a big sigh and waits for his adrenaline to flow out of his system before hoisting himself up with the rest of his team. They greet him with "good job" and he nods as thanks then takes a seat with the wall against his back and leans his head back to relax.

He starts to close his eyes behind the visor, but someone interrupts him. He opens his eyes and look forward to see the girl he saved in front of him. He tilts his head in confusion and stares at her in wonder until Lady Jaye comes up.

"She must be found of you Snake Eyes," she smiles down at the girl and pats her on the back, making her stumble a little forward, but the girl recovers quickly.

Snake Eyes pulls out his phone to communicate.

_There is something with this girl which doesn't seem right_

"Well every child onboard here is just like her, spaced out, not saying a single word, no emotion what so ever." Lady Jaye sighs and her eyes starts to form into sadness. "Can't believe Cobra could do something like this."

_We can fix this back at base_

"I hope so."

* * *

Back at base the choppers settles and every child walk out together with the Joes behind them. General Hawk and some other commanders greet them, saying well done and starts leading everyone to the main hall.

The Joes know now what to do, they have to figure out what's wrong with the children before giving them back to their respective parents. Hawk then announce that a series of tests are going to be run on the children, going anywhere from IQ to physical and reaction time.

The doctors who examines them are amazed, but at the same time scared with the results they get, but they don't know enough information about this to be able to tell if there's something wrong with their personality or not.

The Alpha team stand in the background, watching as at least five doctors study the children doing different activities at the same time at different stations.

"Now we know that Cobra has been up to something by the looks of this." Roadblock grunts in anger, wanting to punch something hard to release his rage.

"As much as I wish this was just a bad dream, it's truly a horrifying scene." Lady Jaye says with her head low and arms crossed.

* * *

At the end of the day they decide that it's too risky to return them home to their regular families, instead they assign them to stay at a psychological hospital for the time being with occasional visit from special doctors coming in to check on them.

The Joes watch with interest as every child gathers to three hospital busses with soldiers outside leading one after the other inside. But then something happens. Two soldiers gets punched down to the ground and the Alpha team runs towards the cry for help from one of the soldiers watching.

"What's going on?" Duke asks them and the whole team stop when they see that the girl which Snake Eyes saved fights against the soldiers. She fights like none they have ever seen, they didn't believe it at first, but their eyes didn't lie.

The soldiers go easy towards her but she launches another punch to whoever came near with a numb expression. General Hawk enters the field and shout, "Stop." But the word doesn't get through to her, but that is when her expression change.

Fear.

Snake Eyes notices this and takes a half step forward until she notices him by the corner of her eye and freezes up. Her expression is sad and everyone glances between her and Snake Eyes.

"Care to elaborate?" Roadblock asks with the whole team wanting to hear the full story.

Snake Eyes look as shocked as the rest of the people around him, having no idea why the girl suddenly stopped by the sight of him. He feel relieved to know that none can see the ridiculous expression on his face and yanks his phone up.

_I got nothing to tell to you_

The children around her do nothing, they all stand there expressionless with her still showing fear. She looks down at her fists to then see faint blood on them, that is when her expression goes back to normal.

The soldiers back away from her just in case while slowly continuing leading rest of the children into the busses.

"What happened?" Hawk demanded to know from the beat soldiers and takes a short glance at Alpha team.

"I- I don't know," The soldier studder at first. "When she was about to go in she suddenly snapped or something and just went berserk on us."

Snake Eyes follows Hawk's conversation with the soldier, but locks his eyes on the girl, wondering what kind of other things she can do.

"Alpha team," Hawk snaps their attention, making them stand straight. "I want you to follow me to the deck, take with you the girl, seems like she doesn't want to leave."

They respectively salute and let Hawk go on first. With him out of sight the whole team instantly faces Snake Eyes, leaving him paralyzed and he can't help but stumble back a little.

_What?_

"Well, she's your child isn't she?"

_She is not MY child_, Snake Eyes types furiously.

_I only saved her_, he adds.

"Yeah, and means she trust you the most, come on." Flint urges Snake Eyes.

He know he has lost this battle, everyone is against him and gives him their most teaseful smile there is on this planet. He lowers his phone and shakes his head in disappointing loyalty from his team.

Snake Eyes turns half way until he catches her eyes and motions with his head that she has to come over to him, she understands and walks towards them.

"Looks like you're a good way to become a father," Duke chuckles sarcastically. Snake Eyes turns his head towards Duke while the others start to laugh at the scene.

As the little girl approaches she exchanges glances between each Joe, studying them in silence until Duke feel the awkwardness creep in, "Shall we go then?"

* * *

Inside they meet Hawk together with some doctors who were testing the children earlier today. The doctors keeps themselves busy on their data pads while Alpha Team salutes General Hawk.

"At ease soldiers," he starts and looks down on the girl before him. "I would not think it would be necessary to tell you about these children as they are none of your concern, but it seems like we have trouble with this one." Hawk looks behind himself to check if the doctors are ready and they nod, he nods back in approval. "Listen closely."

By a touch of a button, several pictures and videos shows up on the big screen before Alpha team. The videos show how several children react and do by doing certain tests, while the pictures show all kinds of pulse-, strength-, cardio-, blood test and more alike.

"As you can all see the images before you show all the tests we have done, abnormal to any human child. So what we found out was that there is some sort of virus, or mutation in their bodies, thus affecting their DNA greatly."

"Is that even possible?" Duke asks cautiously.

The doctor nods, bringing a photo of the children's DNA on the screen and zooms closer in on it. "This is what it looks like inside their DNA. The virus is eating certain parts of their human DNA and replaces it with their own, making the children have high developed abilities such as understanding, strength and knowledge."

Lady Jaye shakes her head with her eyes closed.

"Why are they doing this to children?"

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination. Their bodies more adaptable to augmentation such as mentioned before."

"Meaning…" Duke asks, tired of these facts.

"Their intentions must have been to make the perfect weapon who would not get affected by emotions and other concerns." The doctor walks towards the girl and locks his eyes with her then pats her gently on the head. "They are like living dolls, doing things they are told to do without any hesitations."

"And they did this to all of them to find out who's the most fit for combat?"

The doctor bows his head low, "Yes."

"So why's she so "special" compared to the others?" Roadblock asks.

Snake Eyes takes his hand up to his chin to ponder.

"Something on your mind Snake?"

He nods and grabs for his phone.

_I found her with Storm Shadow when I was going to look for any more children_

"What? And you tell us that now?!" The doctor seems upset for the late news which was never given to him. "This explains everything…" He sighs.

"Well?" General Hawk waits.

"If she was found with Storm Shadow that means that she's the successful child of their "program", meaning that the other children…"

"Let me guess, simple test-subjects?" Duke Guesses.

"Yes. I'm still not sure what they're going to do with the other children though."

"We will deal with that when it's time, now we know that we have to keep this girl under more security than the rest." General Hawk speaks up.

"Yes, correct, but-"

"But?"

The doctor tries to find his best words to describe the problem. "She's still human, meaning that if we should have any chance to get her back to normal she must get as much human contact as possible."

"And how do we do that?" Lady Jaye asks.

"Talk to her, get her interact with objects which are normal, interact with people, and of course make her learn how to write and speak. As far as the test went it shows that she has full understanding of the language and her vocal cords are not damaged."

"So you're telling us that we are babysitters?" Duke scoffs.

"Basically."

"So who should be the one to take care of her?" Roadblock asks.

"Snake Eyes should because he found her and she doesn't want to separate herself with him." Lady Jaye teases and sees how Snake Eyes hands turns into fists, giving her a glare underneath his helmet.

"No," Doctor shakes his head. "We need someone who can actually speak. My suggestion is that you three Joes are going to teach her the basics while Snake Eyes is in the background just in case something goes wrong and train her."

"Sounds fair enough, but train her?" Duke thinks over twice by all the information he heard before about the girl being a potential weapon, training her would make everything worse.

"Don't worry, we will train her the right way, and when we do we will be able to have her fight against Cobra." The doctor adds.

General Hawk gives a short nod to the doctor and takes his place in the middle. "Did you understand everything we said to you?"

Alpha team nods.

"And this is top secret, do not tell any other Joes about this, I repeat, do not tell anyone about this."

They nod again and salute.

"Dismissed."

* * *

The night has finally creped in and everything is silent and illuminated. Almost every Joe is relaxing and is getting ready for bed. Alpha team splits up for themselves with the girl in the hands of Snake Eyes' protection.

Snake Eyes heads towards the dojo, thinking that this is the most reasonable place to be concerning his current situation is to protect someone. As well as that he can feel the itch to relax is slowly crawling up his spine

He goes towards the far end of the wall and grabs a spare sword from the wall and draws his own sword out, walks to the middle of the room and looks down at the girl beside him. He makes a hand sword free and reaches to his pocket and crouches down before her.

_Stay back_

She nods and takes a few small steps back, letting him get the space he needs, and prepares himself mentally.

Snake Eyes takes a big breath, pins his two swords at the ground before him, making sure he steadies them securely and lifts himself up with all his strength with the palm of his hand touching the end of the sword handle and his feet almost reaching the roof with fully stretched legs.

He stays in this position for one, two, five minutes, and half way through he noticed the girl sit down to observe him. He pulls himself of this peaceful position he's so used to do every day and descends gracefully and takes the two swords with him.

He places the sword to the place he originally found it and walks back to the girl and stands before her. She turns to him, sitting almost cross-legged and he notices her eyes almost close on their own, then a yawn escapes her mouth.

He crouches down before her and takes his phone out.

_Tired?_

She covers her mouth and shakes her head, then yawns once more.

He rests his arm on his lap and shakes his head before sitting down with the girl.

They sit and stare at each other with the moonlight shining brightly at them. There is no sound, only the silent wind swaying the trees outside, making the shadows in the room look like they're alive. Snake Eyes notices the way the girl starts to sway her body ever so slightly from exhaustion and the way her eyes blink to keep herself awake.

He offers a hand to her, but she ignores it, never knowing it was there and crawls towards him onto his lap. He can't help himself but back away slightly by the sudden actions of this tired girl. She stumbles a little for missing a grip, but that doesn't stop her as she tries again, this time he lets her get on.

He holds himself up by the help of his arms behind his back and watches her get in a comfortable position and closes her eyes slowly. He looks down at her with his head tilted, wondering whether he should carry her or let her sleep in his arms.

* * *

**At Cobra HQ**

"You let them escape with our finest test subject!?" Cobra Commander shouts and smashes his fist into the dashboard in front of him.

Storm Shadow has his head hung low in disappointment.

Commander growls in rage and grabs the edge of the board, hard, shakes his head in frustration, and turns his head to his right to catch a busy doctor working on his data pad

"You there," The doctor in glasses snaps alive by Commander's voice. "Sir."

The doctor taps on a few buttons to make a holographic image appear hovering over the dashboard. Commander takes a few steps back and takes his hands behind his back.

"When the time is right we will strike at the time where the Joes least expects it. We must reacquire the weapon."

"The weapon? Don't you mean all of them?" The doctor asks Commander as if he forgot an important detail.

"The others were mere… prototypes as you can call it. As science showed us, the perfect results came from one individual, and that individual must not get its mind corrupted by the Joes."

Commander turns to face the doctor who's ready to type on his data pad.

"Order my men to scout out that little girl."

"And the other children?"

"Kill them, they are no longer desired, they have done their part."


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**A/N: **Next update is going to take a while due to finals, so please be patient. I'm also planning on adding Jinx in the story, do you guys want her to be all mature about the girl or be jealous of her? Think about that a little.

* * *

**Alpha Room, Joe HQ**

"Alright... Uhm.." Roadblock stands over the little girl and inspects her while she sits on the floor with her legs crossed, looking up at him with her head tilted and gives him a blank stare.

"Are you done yet?" Lady Jaye sits on a barstool across from them, sitting in a very lazy position as she's resting her legs on the tall table, sick of observing the two when she knows that Roadblock is not going anywhere with what he's currently doing.

Roadblock has tried everything, absolutely everything he thought a normal girl like his daughters would love to do if they ever got bored, but no, he now realised that this girl was different. It didn't surprise him because he got told that she was different, but what surprised him was all the things he offered her to do she didn't know how to use it. Roadblock wanted to teach her, but he knew if he did that he would look bad in front of everyone compared to how it was at home.

Roadblock, together with Lady Jaye, gave the little girl in the beginning some Legos, building blocks, puzzles and crayons to try out, but that failed horribly, not catching her interest at all, and Roadblock is now running out of ideas.

Roadblock ignores Lady Jaye's smart mouth and is about to say something when he hears Lady Jaye come over, stomping her foot on the ground while looking at Roadblock. "I'm tired of watching you fail, I'm stepping in." She says and pushes Roadblock aside to crouch down to the girl.

"Hey now, I was just about to ask her about something else before you interrupted me." Roadblock says rather annoyed.

"Well.. you have tried it for... what... ten minutes now?" Lady Jaye teases him.

"Why you..." his anger hints at him and grabs a hold of Lady Jaye's shoulder.

"Keep it down you two." Duke scolds them and waves them off to tune it down a notch while watching TV.

They both look at Duke, but the warning didn't help as they are quickly arguing again about irrelevant things, trying to crack the other down first. Snake Eyes stands in the corner of the room not too far away from the commotion and is on his phone, checking and reading for stuff which is important. He takes a glance up from his phone and watches Lady Jaye's and Roadblock's argument as well as the girl who watches up at them, probably confused of what's going on.

"Fine," Lady Jaye gives in, so does Roadblock, "Fine." and looks at the little girl. She turns to face her and smiles at her.

"Alright... Let's start from the beginning." Lady Jaye starts, noting the way Roadblock rolls his eyes at her and hits him in the leg, making him wince in pain ever so slightly.

"I'm Lady Jaye and this is Roadblock," she points at Roadblock who escapes a "Hello" from his mouth. "And over there is Duke," she points at him and he raises his hand up, still watching the TV, showing no interest whatsoever. "And over there is Snake Eyes," he looks up, but doesn't move and looks back down on his phone.

"So... what is your name?" Lady Jaye urges the little girl to answer and sees that she tilts her head, then looks down at her hands.

"Snake Eyes." Lady Jaye calls for him, watching him snap out of his trance from the phone, and motions him to come over. He does as he's told.

"What's her name?" she asks him as if she expects him to know because he got the best connection with her.

_How should I know that?_, he shows her, but he sees that she's giving him a skeptical look.

"Of course you know."

Snake Eyes pauses for a moment and a silent sigh escapes from him as he types five letters and shows it to both of them.

_Delta_

"what kind of name is that?" Roadblock asks a little skeptical.

Snake eyes motions with his hand towards his neck, making a chain effect around his neck, and both Lady Jaye and Roadblock sees a chain hanging around Delta's neck. Lady Jaye pulls it out and sees that it's dogtags displaying the codename _'DELTA' _engraved into the steel_._

"And how did you find out about this?" Lady Jaye teases Snake Eyes, noticing that he knows what she's trying to do and brushes her off with a wave of his hand and crosses his arms before his chest.

"I wouldn't be too surprised actually," Duke stumbles up from the couch.

"Finally joining us?" Lady Jaye smiles, he nods.

"The doctor from yesterday told us that the other children were a part of this little "expreiment" of theirs, so I wouldn't be too surprised if they also got codenames instead of having to use their real name." He pauses to look down at Delta.

"Isn't that right?" Duke asks, wanting her to confirm him.

Delta nods as she remembers back several days ago, remember watching everyone get a dog tag just like hers.

* * *

**One month passes...**

The time which has passed have been though for the Joes. There have been many patrols outside the base and at the hospital, constantly getting reminded that Cobra must never get a hold of the children.

In between those weeks the Joes managed to find and capture several Cobra scouts lurking during the night during patrols, but when the Joes tried to interrogate them they were not letting a single sound out. The way Cobra operates led the Joes to believe that the scouts who were sent were sent on a suicide mission which made them worried of a potential attack which is soon going to strike.

As of today, that day seems unlikely to ever happen as the Joes have not encountered any Cobra scouts the last two weeks.

Inside Alpha room, Roadblock and Duke are having an arm wrestle with each other with Lady Jaye and Delta watching while Snake Eyes is doing his ninja exercise with his swords.

"I think Roadblock is going to win, who do you think it's going to be?" Lady Jaye whisper rather loudly and nudges Delta's shoulder. Delta points at Roadblock "Roadblock.", watches as Duke's expression gets irritated while Roadblock makes a smirk.

"Hey, where's the faith in me?" Duke showing that he's clearly upset in his team.

"Looks like I'm the real man around here." Roadblock chuckles.

"W..What-" Duke struggles as his breathe gets ragged.

With endless struggles, Roadblock, with a grunt, puts all his strength into it and pins Duke's hand down and lets go of him shortly afterwards. "Man..." Duke mumble as he shakes his hand with Roadblock chuckling and Lady Jaye clapping followed by Delta clapping almost robotically, still uncertain how to react to these kind of situations.

"Rematch?" Roadblock smiles and watches as Duke gives him a glare before brushing him off with his hand and stands up, walking towards the minibar to grab himself a drink.

Roadblock walks toward the girls at the table and takes a seat, glancing between Lady Jaye and Delta.

"So have there been any new activity going on?" Roadblock asks Jaye, noting that Duke and Snake Eyes are approaching the table and takes a seat.

She shakes her head, "So far no, but it's strange that there have been so little activity from them, even Hawk is concerned about this."

"But they are definitely planning something." Duke says and takes a sip of his soda.

Before anything else comes out of Duke's mouth the main alarm goes off, causing the Joes to bolt up from the table.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Lady Jaye remarks her comment.

"Alpha team," General Hawk's voice fills the speakers. "I need you in the armory now except for Lady Jaye, you have to stay here to guard our objective. There is confirmed a Cobra attack at the hospital so get your asses over there!"

Snake Eyes is about to run out the door when he gets grabbed by his hand, he turns around and sees that it's Delta, reaching for his attention. He crouches down and tilts his head, noting the way she's tugging his hand, and decides to reach for his phone.

_You have to stay here_

She shakes her head, getting a better grip of his hand.

_Jaye will take care of you, I promise I will come back_, he shows it to her, reassuring that she understands.

She bows her head down low and nods shortly after, the words "Okey," escapes from her mouth. Snake Eyes feel the urge to stay with the girl by the expression of her body language, but he's strong and watches as Lady Jaye grabs a hold of Delta's shoulder and squeezes gently, making her look up to Jaye.

"You comin'?" Roadblock shouts to Snake Eyes and watches as he nods and stands up. He gives one last nod to Delta before turning around and run out the door leading to the armory.

Lady Jaye watches together with Delta how alpha team runs out the door and is gone in seconds before the door gets shut, the alarm now silent inside the room, but still hearable outside the thick walls.

"Come, let's do something else while we wait for the guys to come back." She smiles at Delta and gives her a small push.

* * *

As time passes slowly, ticking minute by minute, Lady Jaye and Delta have been occupying themselves with different activities going from watching TV to being on the computer and even training on some light exercises.

Lady Jaye decides to hit for the showers as she's too tired to think and tells Delta to contact her if something happens. Delta nods in response and watches as she enters the nearby room.

Delta goes for the TV, plonks herself down on the sofa and turns it on, the channel currently showing the News channel. She hears the shower turn on in the background and tunes up the sound a little more to mute the background sound out until she hears a noise.

Delta turns her head around to find a full helmeted man with dark blue camo military suit stand behind her. He stiffens up for a moment, so does Delta before she notices the man run for her. She shields herself with her arms and is about to scream for help when the man gets to her first, covering her mouth as well as holding her in one spot on the couch.

He takes a better grip at her, lifts her off the couch forcefully, making Delta squint with her eyes and pins her down on the cold floor. He holds her down with his leg while still covering her mouth, and reaches for his pouch where he pulls out an unknown object to Delta.

She tries to fight lose, feeling panic fill her like the time where she was about go go on the buss, but her muscles are too weak, realizing that the struggle is in vain. The masked man lowers himself down a little, finding where his mouth would originally be, and starts to whisper in Delta's ear while holding the unknown object close to her bare neck, watching as a small light blinks alive on the object.

"Cobra Commander is very pleased to see you still alive," he starts. "He wishes for you to come back." he breathes and watches as Delta shakes her head, making him press the small object into her neck, feeling as it's right outside her skin and an unfamiliar feeling comes across her.

He body loosens up and her mind is blank, wondering what just happened to her. The man snickers for himself as he notices Delta's mood become altered by the object.

"You remember what Cobra Commander told you when you were first brought to him?"

Cobra Commander's voice echoes in Delta's mind, giving her a small chill up her spine. . _"You will become a weapon." _She nods in response to the man.

"Good, good. You are hereby ordered to to kill your master." he pauses for a moment.

"Snake Eyes." His mouth spits it out, satisfied to know that he will be dealt with.

"What about him?" Lady Jaye stands before the man with her pistol pointed at his head with full armor on.

The masked man doesn't look up, he just laughs and quickly picks Delta up, holding her up in a hostage position with a knife pointed to her throat. Lady Jaye flinches, but keeps her gun steady.

"What do you want?" she almost whispers, exchanges glances with Delta and the masked man.

He doesn't answer and drops Delta, makes a run for it. Lady Jaye tries to shoot him in the leg, but misses by an inch, noting how fast he is. She decided to run after him, but when she looks for him she sees no trace of him.

She walks back into the room Delta is laying in and picks her quickly up, inspecting her, looking for any signs of cuts or bruises.

"Lady Jaye," Her earpiece hisses. "We heard gunfire, report." It was General Hawk.

Lady Jaye sighs and answers back, "A man from Cobra attacked Delta while I went to have a shower. No signs of damage, she seems to be in stable condition."

"And what happened to the man?"

"He escaped Sir, he was too fast." Lady Jaye says disappointed, feeling as she wants to take revenge for leaving Delta's side.

"Go after him, he couldn't of gone far. Rest of alpha team is reported to have landed in base, they will accompany Delta shortly."

"Understood, Sir." Lady Jaye shuts her earpiece off and takes another look at Delta, noticing her coming back to herself.

"Good, you're coming to." She pauses, letting Delta sit up in a sitting position and blinks rapidly to get her vision clear. "The others will be coming soon." Lady Jaye stands up, helping Delta to stand up as well.

She starts to head for the door where the Cobra masked man went and is almost out of the room until she takes a last glance at Delta, "You sure you're alright?" wanting to make sure Delta wasn't feeling any pain.

"Yes," Delta nods, making Lady Jaye smile and heads out the door with her pistol held out.

A few seconds after Lady Jaye escapes the room, Delta goes for the kitchen knife in one of the trays, then heads for the katana resting on a small living room table which Snake Eyes usually use and takes a better grip of the weapons in her hand.

Duke, Roadblock and Snake Eyes rushes through the door with guns in hand, keeping alert to potential danger, but when they only find Delta standing in front of them they lower their guns.

"Oh it's only you," Roadblock smiles and is about to head over to Delta when Duke holds him back with his arm, taking a good look at her.

"Is everything alright with you?" Duke asks her slowly, trying not to engage her as he notices her weapons, Snake Eyes notices it too.

Delta locks her eyes on Snake Eyes and stands there staring, ignoring Duke. Her hand twitches ever so slightly, Snake Eyes taking note of it and she throws the kitchen knife at him.

"Oh shi-!" Duke blurts out before being knocked aside by Snake Eyes who dodges the knife swung at him.

Both Roadblock and Duke lays on the ground with their head low, while Snake Eyes stands there tall, looking down at the girl. She breaks the silence first and slashes at Snake Eyes, making him dodge it gracefully as she tries to slash him once more.

As he dodges he takes a closer look at Delta, wondering why she's acting that way she is, thinking that the man who attacked her must of changed her somehow as he unsheathes his sword and deflects her attacks, but she strikes back stronger, putting Snake Eyes a little off.

He remains strong and waits for the right time to stop Delta's robotic movement which shows no emotions, and when he sees the opening he executes it perfectly, leaving Delta dazed and confused. He's fast to drop his sword and grabs a hold of both of her arms, making her struggle to keep her sword up as well as her balance.

Snake Eyes crouches down, forcing Delta down on her knees and watches as her sword slips out of her hand which spikes Duke's and Roadblock's attention up as they watch her struggle to get loose.

"Want us to report to Hawk about this incident?" Duke is quick to ask as he gives a small glance to Roadblock.

Snake Eyes shakes his head, looking forward and focuses on calming Delta down, noting the way that her body is not getting tired by each struggle, but he waits patiently. When he decides to sit down he remembers something, something a long time ago.

He releases Delta's arms, making her being able to move for a split second until Snake Eyes reaches for her neck and presses a vital point. She freezes her actions and falls down before him with open eyes as he catches her with his arms, holding her out to study her condition.

"Hey... that is just like..." Duke stops up, recalling where he has seen this before.

Snake Eyes turns his head to face him and gives him a slow nod and watches as Duke's anger starts to show.

Roadblock is just about to ask what the deal is when Lady Jaye enters the room with a shocked expression and covers her mouth as she slowly makes it to Delta and lowers herself silently without asking any questions.

Duke clenches his fists and is the first one to break the silence in the room. "It's the same effect which happened to Ana, and Cobra has put it in all of the children." he pauses.

"I have to report this." he mumble, but before he manages to head out the door, Snake Eyes' hand stops him, showing that Delta is moving.

She twitches her fingers, feet and then body when she feel in control of her body. With the help of Snake Eyes she manages to sit up in his lap and look at the Joes surrounding her. She notices their expressions and is quick to bow her head low to mumble an apology, "Sorry."

Snake Eyes nods and studies her closely when Lady Jaye comes in and looks over her twice while Duke reports to Hawk in the background. Snake Eyes feel a shiver come up his spine as he feels concerned for the girl, uncertain of how to act or what do do in this type of situation.

"Getting something to eat should make us forget this and lighten the mood more," Lady Jaye suggests and Roadblock agrees together with Duke, soon Snake Eyes agrees as well. "What do you say?" she asks Delta.

She nods, remaining as her silent self and follows the Joes out of the room and into the cafeteria.

* * *

Before joining his team in the cafeteria where everyone is headed, Snake Eyes decides to part ways with them and go to General Hawk. He walks past several young Joes on the way who salutes and nods to him until he reaches Hawk's room. He knocks on the door and waits until he hear the approval of entering.

"Snake Eyes?" Hawk asks to his surprise to find Snake Eyes coming to talk to him, concerned that something bad have happened as he might of predicted.

Snake Eyes salutes to his superior and goes for his phone.

_Sir,_ he starts, getting his attention as well as the doctor from his first encounter with him. _I have noticed something strange with the girl, about the way Delta has grown._

"Yes," The doctor nods to this as if confirming Snake Eyes. "I have noticed this as well, as mentioned when we decided to keep her... her DNA is altered which shouldn't surprise me if Cobra Commander managed to alter her age growth as well." The doctor pounders for a moment.

_How should we approach this?_

Hawk is silent for a moment and waits for a nod from the doctor which eventually give it to him. "As this is just a minor discovery it should not affect affect her. We will proceed as usual, but if something does happen you know where to find me."

Snake Eyes nods to this and watches as the doctor goes back to work on his computer.

"Dismissed." Hawk says and waves him away.

As he walks into the cafeteria he sees that every Joe in the facility is currently eating. Snake Eyes looks around for his team when he notices them sitting in the corner where they usually sit, eating and chatting happily.

As he gets closer he looks at Delta before anyone else, still convincing himself that nothing serious happened to her while he was away, and notices a small smile form on her lips as she listens to Duke and Lady Jaye argue about something irrelevant like they always do.

Snake Eyes sneaks into his seat across from Delta and is greeted by his team who also offers him food, but he shakes his head, reminding his team once again that he doesn't eat in front of people. They starts to scold him teasefully and grabs forth a bottle of whiskey and takes their shots, leaving Snake Eyes and Delta out of the fun.

As the night creeps in, Snake Eyes and Delta manages to escape to the bunkers while his drunk team is still drinking together with some other Joes while playing cards. Snake Eyes leads Delta to her new assigned bedroom which is just beside alpha team's bedrooms, granted by Hawk to assure that she will always be safe.

Snake Eyes opens the door to her room and watches as she steps inside first and turns on the dim lights. As if ignoring Snake Eyes' presence, Delta walks over to her bed and crawls on her bed sheets and starts to cuddle in her sheets, making Snake Eyes remember the night from long ago.

Snake Eyes can't help but to turn his head a little in response and cross his arms while cursing under his breath which emits no sound, feeling slight embarrassment fill him. Watching Delta get in a sweet spot he walks over to her and bows down to her, studying her for a moment as he takes note of her yawning and types,

_Goodnight_

"Goodnight," she mumbles and watches her close her eyes before closing the door.

Snake Eyes leans against the door and shakes his head, trying hard to get that memory out of his head. He's about to head out to his room when he notices a noise come from Delta's door. He tilts his head, grabs it and pulls it towards him. Locked.

Panic fills his mind and he starts to ram his body into the door with his shoulder first, but it doesn't budge. He reaches for his SMG, shoots the door handle, kicks the door down and rushes inside by being blinded by a bright light.

Snake Eyes shields his eyes with his arms, but as he adjusts his eyes he clenches his fists when he recognizes the figure standing in the window frame, about to jump down. Storm Shadow.

He holds Delta over his shoulder, unconscious, thinking that he must of knocked her out to be able to capture her easily and gives Snake Eyes a wave with his hand before jumping out of the window.

Snake Eyes tries to grab a hold of Storm Shadow before letting him jump out, but he gets out of his reach and decides to jump after him. Storm Shadow lands on the roof, shortly followed by Snake Eyes and Evades the bullets being shot at him by Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes chases after Storm Shadow, but when they both come to an open field, Snake Eyes is deafened by a scarring engine coming from the air. The aircraft drops a climbing rope down to Storm Shadow who catches is and stands on the pad provided by it. Snake Eyes doesn't risk shooting, so he instead throws kunais at him which his brother successfully dodges except for one which almost misses his head, making a small bloodied scar appear on Storm Shadow's chin.

The aircraft raises itself as Storm Shadow is almost inside, leaving Snake Eyes imobilized in place, knowing that he have just lost the most important objective of them all. With a loud roar, the aircraft flies away in incredible speed, leaving Snake Eyes all alone in the empty field.

* * *

**A/N:** In this chapter I realise I have been hinting to a hidden chapter with Delta and Snake Eyes, don't worry, I'm planning to write it.


	4. Chapter 4: Back as Black

**Present day**

Where are you? What is this? Where am I? These questions floods my head quickly, spinning around, repeating itself over and over again like a broken record player. When can I see you, feel you, touch you, find you? When? When is the question I ask every day. When is the day I will meet you once again?

"You're slow. Go faster." The burning sun shines brightly outside, making it feel like someone would die of dehydration any second. The air is still, making breathing difficult and exhausting, as well as stressful because of the combat training.

"Weak, focus." The slashes of blades echos throughout the almost deserted combat area as shadows of the fighters dance in harmony, showing every movement in a fascinating perspective.

Then an aggressive slash gets thrown at the unfocused fighter, sending the sword flying out of its hands, meters away from its master. The victor stands tall and forces the failure to fall down on its knees in mercey. The victor holds the sword up the failure's throat, its head hanging low as if looking down on the ground.

"Any last words?" The victor tilts its head and watches as the failure slowly raises its head very slowly to stare at the fighter standing before it. Its' emotions is hidden behind a slick full helm with a visor, as well as hinting two small red glowing eyes which represents a lot like a snake. The weaker fighter lifts both of its hands up and grabs a good hold of the blade, feeling as the protective gloves are close to penetrate down to the palm of its' hands. The weak fighter breaks the silence and speaks, revealing the voice of a girl. "Who am I?"

* * *

**One month ago...**

"Snake Eyes relax, we will find her, you have to rest." Lady Jaye tries to assure the man currently clouded in his thoughts, probably thinking about too many things at once, blaming himself for what happened one month ago.

She stands beside him outside on the balcony which shows the moon along with millions of stars visible in the night sky, and gently grabs his shoulder which makes him turn to face her. He looks at her without taking his phone up, and she can notice his chest heave, indicating that he sighed.

"We will go out tomorrow and search for her again, in the meantime you have to rest." She says with a calm voice, hoping to convince him, but she notices his half shake, giving him a light punch in the shoulder which makes him shrug ever so slightly to soothe the pain.

He studies her facial features and notices her worried eyes instantly, as well as a hint of annoyance. He tilts his head, waiting for her words to hit him straight on, but instead, she sigh and rolls her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have been searching by your own and sometimes with Jinx almost everyday. Isn't it best if we go as a team this time ? You have failed to find her all this time and I know without looking at your face that you're tired."

Snake Eyes drops his head down low, realizing that everything she said was true. The constant search have been tiring and without any proper clues, the search went on for hours and hours for potential Cobra hideout locations, realizing later that they were all decoys.

As much as Snake Eyes wanted to find her by himself to redeem himself to the Joes, he knew that going as a lone wolf or army of two would seem impossible to ever do again at this point. Snake Eyes looks forward to find Lady Jaye's eyes looking at him and he reaches his hand out to her. She smiles and shakes his hand, giving it a firm grip before letting it go.

"Let's find her." She smiles and watches as Snake Eyes nods in reply.

* * *

**Three months ago...**

**Cobra HQ**

"It seems like she's holding up good Commander." A dark haired scientist inspects the live video cameras and other data on the different holographic screens while tapping his datapad, and smiles almost too pleased with himself, thinking about what his potential reward will be because of this successful experiment.

"So it seems," Cobra Commander sits at his throne, also watching the screens before him.

Suddenly the main doors open, revealing first two soldiers walk in, then Storm Shadow right behind them.

"Ah Storm Shadow!" Cobra Commander greets him with a pleased tone to his voice as he stands up and watches as Storm Shadow makes his way up to him.

Storm Shadow half bows to Commander before crossing his arms before his chest. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. As you can see," he points at the screen where Delta is shown on video in one of her training sessions. "She have improved over the months. She is ready." A new screen comes up, showing a video from a surveillance camera at a hospital with Joe soldiers patrolling the place.

"You want her to go in there now?" Storm Shadow asks.

"Yes. I need it done, and it is a good test for the exoskeleton suit." Commander goes to another surveillance camera inside the building to get a better look at it from the inside, revealing many grown men and women inside, living their casual lives.

"Are you meaning to tell that she is going to kill all these people, the ones who were once infested children?" Storm Shadow, trying not to sound too guilty about killing off so many people at a hospital, but somehow he did not think it was the right thing to do.

"I told you that they were failures, didn't I? They are no longer needed in this world." Commander reminds Storm Shadow as he walks off his throne and takes a closer look on the surveillance camera inside Delta's room. She sits there silently with her hands entangled together and head hung low.

"Am I right Delta?" Commander says as a light laugh could be heard beneath his covered helmet.

Storm Shadow's eyes widen as he is surprised that Delta heard everything Commander said to him and watched on the video how Delta stands up, looks at the camera and nods, then walks out of the door.

* * *

At the outskirts of a civilized town lies a mental hospital filled with patients. Heavy military forces are protecting the place twenty-four-seven and lets no unauthorized personnel enter.

During the few months many people grew weary of the place, began to grow paranoid and once attempted to riot outside the hospital to know why there were fifty people locked up. But as much as they tried, they got quickly turned down and returned to their normal lives when they got informed that they got nothing to worry about.

At this very moment, soldiers from every corner are patrolling the area. Every area except the back wall of the building, however there are soldiers patrolling the area, they are nowhere near enough to see if any enemy could potentially sneak inside.

A loud explosion shakes the whole building, soon screams could be heard and horror filled the place. Soldiers ran as fast as they could towards the explosion and noticed some seriously injured bodies, a few crawling on the floor to get away from the damaged walls and floor.

Suddenly shots were being fired through the dust and fire, killing off the wounded. The soldiers startled, starts to shoot aimlessly from the place where the shots were just fired, but there is no backfire. "Stop your fire!" One says and holds his fist up close to his head, making the others stop as he focuses on the sound.

"Help!-" Across from the hall where many patients are gathered and protected by the now flinched soldiers, shots were fired and screams were cut off, quickly followed by small bombs being thrown inside and exploding by the impact of the floor.

Soon after, an alarm goes off, the hospital roaring with a loud sound. The mysterious killer, without revealing itself, runs off again. "Hey, come back here!" A few soldiers runs after the enemy in hopes to catch it.

A few minutes after with no sound from the killer, Alpha team approaches the scene and pushes themselves into the building, pushing soldiers out of their way to get to the core of the action.

"Where is he!?" Roadblock shouts as Alpha team comes up behind some soldiers who holds their ground, and stops with them when they notice the way the whole room looks like. Smoke, debris, bodies, total destruction fills the whole scene. The walls were torn down and the color of fire, black and dark red was spread around like it was a war zone between two countries, but no. In this case it was one army against one mysterious killer.

The smoke halfway clears when a brush of the wind flies through the building, quickly revealing the inhuman being in front of them. Without thinking, Alpha Team begins firing at the enemy standing on top of a broken wall, but it quickly defends itself by wrapping itself in its' long coat, deflecting the bullets.

"A bulletproof coat?" Duke gasps and hear as his team reload their guns after wasting a mag, him quickly reloading as well and holds his gun up high, aiming at the enemy. The black enemy lifts its' arm up high and reveals something in its' hands. A bomb switch.

The team's eyes widen and stagger a little, unsure how to deal with this situation. The black enemy then comes out from its' black coat, revealing two small red eyes reflect in Snake Eyes' visor.

"Duke what do we do!?" Jaye desperately asks Duke, knowing that if he does not act now, things would go wrong.

"Evacuate now!" Duke shouts to them as well as the other people on the com-channel, but before it could be done, explosions goes off at different parts of the building. The ceiling starts to fall together along with pillars, and smoke fills the place, making it hard to see.

Snake Eyes throws his kunais at the nearly invisible enemy, but misses as it dodges them, managing to escape. "The building's coming down, get out of there now!" could be heard over the com, and Alpha Team rushes outside, moments before the building crumbles behind them.

"Fuck!" Lady Jaye gasps for air as she sits on her knees with her arms holding her up and looks back at the lost building which was just a hospital.

Everyone looks at the building, disoriented, confused, disappointed, and most of all, angry that they could not manage to hold the enemy off, to let someone destroy a whole building and kill everyone inside.

Alpha team could not move. Too shocked by the scene, and soon General Hawk was barking at them over the com, Duke with the help of two officers trying the best they can to explain what just happened.

Snake Eyes clenches his fists and stands up, thinking back at the moment where he saw the red eyes glare at him. Beside him, Snake Eyes could hear faint sobs and sniffles. He turns his head in the direction of the voice and sees Lady Jaye collapsed on her knees, her hands held up to her face, trying her best to cover herself from the marines.

Snake Eyes notices her first and therefore walks casually towards her before crouching down, grabs her by the shoulder to comfort her, but she brushes him off, leaving his hand hanging. He sighs silently and shakes his head slightly, trying not to imagine what Jaye is feeling right now.

"Understood Sir, but-" Duke getting himself together, talks with Hawk with a stronger voice, having difficulty explaining the situation and how we let the enemy kill all those people so easily.

"...Cobra did this." Her breath ragged, Jaye mumble the words. Snake Eyes turns his head quickly by the sound of her voice and tilts his head, lowering himself a little to get in level with her face, grabbing her by her upper leg, this time she allows his comfort.

She shakes her head almost disoriented, tears streaming down her eyes. "How could they kill fifty people? How and why them?" She sniffs and gasps for air. Snake Eyes, not sure what to do, lowers his head, looking at her in sympathy beneath his full helm.

Suddenly she starts to sob loudly and wraps her arms around Snake Eyes, hiding her face in his chest. Snake Eyes, to his surprise, gets thrown off by her actions and holds his arms up awkwardly, looking around himself to see that almost everyone was watching this scene.

Their expressions show sadness and look away quickly, some giving Snake Eyes a nod. He nods back and looks back down at Jaye before hugging her tightly in his arms, patting her back gently, wishing that he could say that everything will be alright.

After a stressful conversation with Hawk, Duke rounds up his team and motion for them to get closer. "Alright, we got nothing more to do here, time to pack up and leave. Don't worry, someone else will come and investigate here, next mission for us is to track down that enemy, but we have to go back to base to start the operation, we need better equipment. Understood?"

"Sir!" Everyone saluted and straps themselves in their vehicles..

Last ones to get in, Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye sits down at the far end of the truck, not saying a word to each other from the scene they just had. Roadblock notices the heavy silence and yawns before opening his mouth.

"Don't worry Jaye, that bastard won't get away with what he did." Roadblock assures Jaye, trying his best to get that sad expression off her face.

A long pause follows afterwards. "I know." She mumbles before giving him a short glance and lays her head back, relaxing as it hits the back of the metal chair.

* * *

**Present**

Before the fierce fighter gets to slash his blade at the defeated girl, a kunai gets thrown in between them, making the man dodge the flying object. Another is quickly thrown at the fighter, but he blocks it easily with his sword.

The blue camouflaged guards in the area starts to shoot in the shadows, hoping to hit the enemy who threw those kunais. As they shoot, the white clothed fighter walks quickly towards the confused soul before him and grabs her tightly around the arm and lifts her up to her feet.

He shakes some life into her to get her back to reality. Her sword straightens and her red gleaming eyes glow brighter as she lifts her head up, making her black helmet reflect the sun.

He sheathes his sword and grabs hold of both of her shoulders and looks down at her with his mask almost against her helmet.

"Your Cobra's trained weapon, mercenary and assassin. Your name is Delta." He tells her and notices the way her body tenses by the name.

"Delta," he repeats the name, making sure she remembers.

Delta is hesitant, but she nods and turns to where the gunfire is heard and sees a silhouette dance in the corridors, noting that it is on its way to kill the guards. The white fighter grins behind his mask and stands behind Delta to whisper into her ear.

"It's time to prove yourself to Cobra." Satisfaction hints in his voice, and he backs away when Delta nods, grips her sword tightly, reaches for a small bomb attached to her belt and activates it.

She waits for a few seconds, hearing how the man behind him backs away, and throws it the instant he gets in sight to run head on against the gun-firing Cobra soldier, exploding the instant it lands on the ground beside him.

Too late to jump away, Snake Eyes gets slightly knocked back and tries to shield the explosion with his arms, but the burn pains him immensely, making him almost drop his sword, but his grip stays strong.

As he stands there, trying hard to ignore the pain, he looks up to notice that the soldiers who once stood there stands there now silently with their weapons lowered down. He tilts his head confused, and before he knows it, he gets a hard kick from the back.

He stumbles forward, lands flat on his stomach and groans in pain, still hasn't managed to ignore the pain in his arms, but his reflexes are quick, and forces himself to turn on his back and blocks the incoming sword which is mere inches away from his visor.

The fighter before Snake Eyes presses him down, feeling as his arms are slightly giving in, but he holds them up, giving extra support by repositioning his right hand and presses the blade against his blade, holding it up horizontally.

They both struggle, Snake Eyes the most as he got the worst position, but somehow he feel distracted by all this. He takes a closer look at the fighter before him, the unknown black clothed fighter with a Cobra logo on it's left shoulder and right chest piece, its' helmet giving him the most chills as it reminds him of his own, but more advanced.

The red goes nicely with the black combat armor, going up from its neck and down to its boots, giving it more of an assassin look. The cloak the fighter is wearing is visible between its' legs, as it gets cut off on the front. He also takes notice of the belt it is wearing, seeing as it is propped with small bombs, ninja stars and flash grenades. Same goes for its' upper legs, two SMGs along with a few ammunition packs. That is when Snake Eyes realises something when looking upon its' legs. It is a girl.

As he can feel his arms aching he lifts his feet silently from the ground and kicks the woman in the stomach, making her skid off Snake Eyes. He stands agily up on his feet and positions himself in a stance as he watches her shake her head from the sudden impact.

Snake Eyes waits patiently and watches closely, so does the girl. He takes a deep breathe, then suddenly she charges towards him. He blocks her attacks easily, hearing as the the metal makes an enjoyable slashing sound.

Snake Eyes continues to block as she forces him to back off by each strike, taking note that her swings are getting more aggressive and powerful. He is just about to attack back instead of playing defensive, but he is too slow and misses to block, causing the opponent's sword slash his shoulder pad, a scarring noise following its trail.

With a strong and unexpected charge to the chest, Snake Eyes falls down to the ground and feel himself getting pinned down instantly. When the dust settles he quickly notices the sword at his throat, feeling as adrenaline, as well as panic, kick in, but he stays calm, takes deep breaths.

With two hands, she presses the sword closer to his throat, one hand on the handle, the other at the near tip of the sword, feeling as the sharp edge of the sword is about to cut through the strong balaclava. Then she stops. Snake Eyes starts to wonder why she is not forcing the sword anymore, is there someone else who wants to kill him?

Loud claps breaks Snake Eyes thoughts. He looks sharp towards the directions of the sound, his eyes widen as he takes in who stands tall before him. Storm Shadow.

"Missed me brother?" Storm Shadow asks as he approaches them both.

Snake Eyes looks up at them and watches Storm Shadow squeeze the girl's shoulder, and whisper, "That's enough." She hesitates, but releases Snake Eyes from that position, and stands tall beside Storm Shadow.

Snake Eyes forces himself in a sitting position, making sure not to alert them as well as the soldiers in the background, then pulls his phone out to communicate.

_Who is she?_

Storm Shadow laughs loudly, making Snake Eyes irritated. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirks, making Snake Eyes stand up to grab his brother by his throat and say that enough is enough, but he gets rejected as Storm Shadow pushes him back down.

"I thought you knew," Storm Shadow starts and faces her while she looks forward, making no attempt to seem interested in the current conversation. "Who have you been searching for these past months?" he adds, giving Snake Eyes more hints, but he shakes his head in confusion.

_What does that have to do with this?_

Storm Shadow laughs once more and grabs his companion by the back of her neck, making Snake Eyes a little uneasy. "Are you really that stupid to figure it out?" Something clicks in Snake Eyes' mind. 'Is that? ..No.'

_You're lying_

"Can't face the truth, hmm?" Storm Shadow chuckles almost, then turns serious as he forcefully turns the girl's head to face him. "What's your name?" He asks her with a serious voice.

A ragged and almost a little robotic breath could be heard underneath the helmet. "My name..." she stops and hesitates, but is quick to continue, "...is Delta."

Storm Shadow lets go of her, making her face forward again as if nothing happened. Storm Shadow has a big grin on his face as he notices the way Snake Eyes sits on his knees, deep in thought as his gaze focuses only on Delta.

He sits there, silently looking up at her, taking in her appearance just like before, and shakes his head by all the metal and hard armor wrapped around her. Her visor reflects his own, the red dots flicker between being strong and dim.

Snake Eyes pulls himself back to reality and stands up fast, Storm Shadow allowing him to stand up, making Delta somewhat alert, but brushes it away. This time, she faces Snake Eyes, taking note of the way his clenched grip around his phone is stronger, clearly showing anger.

_Why have you done this? She is just a girl_

"Except she's not," He starts, as he gently pushes Snake Eyes a little away to get more personal space. The soldiers in the background starts to approach them incase they would need it, but Storm Shadow raises his hand up, showing a half sign, signalizing that they should not worry.

"She's a weapon. Enchanted DNA which provides her body unimaginable strength, increased growth, and the power to wipe one's mind."

_But she is still human! We both know that_

"Not anymore," He sighs, and is about to say something more until Delta puts her arm before Storm Shadow's chest, making both of them alert. They both look at her patiently, and she raises her fist above her head as she points with two fingers to the sealed metal door.

Two soldiers nod and half run to the door, and wait. They rest their bodies on the metal door and listen, and just as they are about to report in, a loud sound could be heard. It was the sound of a vehicle. The sound became clearer, then suddenly, an explosion comes from the door, making the metal doors fall down on the soldiers, and the vehicle runs them over.

Two military vehicles emit from the dust and as it settles, Cobra soldiers who were in hiding, starts shooting at the enemy.

"Go, go, go!" A familiar voice could be heard, and marines floods out of the two vehicles, backfiring to cover each soldier who comes out. Delta becomes uneasy by this action, her visor going almost everywhere to analyze the situation and best tactics.

"Kill them," Storm Shadow says simply, and Delta is off, running easily past Snake Eyes and is headed for the defenceless soldiers. Snake Eyes with full alert, goes after Delta to stop her, takes his hand out to reach her wrist, but he misses her by a small touch before getting dragged back by Storm Shadow.

"Where are you going?" He smiles and takes out both of his katanas, then attaches the two against each other. Snake Eyes does the same, grabs his sword and stands ready in a stance.

Snake Eyes can feel the pressure on his shoulders, the heavy weight resting there, spelling the word 'burden' all over them. He shakes his head to ignore it and focus instead, trying to make his shoulders relax as he moves them in a circle formation.

He know he do not have time to fight Storm Shadow, too much is at risk, and now that he know where and what Delta have become, he know he has to cause a distraction. Making the first move, Snake Eyes clashes his swords into his brother's, making a nice metal sound around them as they slash and move faster.

Delta jumps straight into action, startling everyone except Cobra as the dust around them becomes heavier. Bullets are being fired and one goes straight for a Cobra's head. As advanced as Delta's suit is, she runs before the bullet and watches as it shatters on impact of her suit, creating some sort of red glow which circuits through her whole suit.

"What the hell?" One says while firing at Cobra.

Before he knows it, Delta is there, charging for the man who shot her and cuts him down cold blooded. She pause as the body drops down and cleans the blood off the blade in a swift swing.

"One of the Joes are down! I repeat, one of the Joes are down! Target the black suit!"

Delta lifts her head up to find herself get shot on, more bullets crumble on impact, but forces to avoid them as it overheats the suit too quickly. When there is a slight pause of gunfire, Delta runs towards them and slashes them one by one, but not killing them.

Just as Delta comes to the fifth guy to slash, she get's interrupted by a big heavy male. He stands there strong, holding up a heavy machinegun which he uses to block Delta's attack. She looks down at his arms and notices the way his veins are showing, making Delta alert of the strenght this enemy have.

"This stops now." Roadblock's voice is strong, but shows sign of struggles, and with a groan he pushes her away. Delta is forced to backflip to not fall flat down, and feel someone catch her by her arms.

Her body tenses, thinking maybe that it is Storm Shadow who caught her, but by a quick glance to her right, she sees him lay flat down on the ground. Delta tries to wrestle out of the man's grip, but without luck. She then decides to kick behind herself, hoping for her opponent to release her by pain, but he is clever and notices her, making it easy to dodge the blow.

Deciding not to give up, Delta continues to wrestle out of the man's grip without luck, and when enough was enough, he decides to tighten the grip, making it hard for Delta to move her arms. When she decides to look up, she sees that the so called 'Snake Eyes' is looking down at her silently.

"So this is it?" Both Snake Eyes and Delta look forward by the voice of a brown haired man, Duke.

Snake Eyes simply nod, and Delta notices as two more approach her, one female and the other is the heavy male she got knocked away from.

"Alright," Duke starts and pulls out a scanner, scans Delta's arm for possible armor breach holes and nods as he gets the answer. He then motions for Roadblock to hold her arm out straight, and he holds it very firmly in his grip. Panic creeps up her as her visor blinks the message 'danger' and 'threat detected'.

Duke then pulls out a syringe, making Delta's body jump as her reactions show clearly. She tries to tug away harder, tries to wrestle out of it, but it is to no use, the two holding her are stronger. As it comes closer Delta realizes that one of her hands are free, and quickly, without thinking what will happen to her afterwards, she activates one small bomb which is attached to her belt, and waits as it ticks.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Lady Jaye says and stops Duke.

"Is that..?" Roadblock starts, and soon all four of them look down at the bomb attached to Delta's belt as it ticks.

"Run!" Duke yells and the Joes release her, leaving her standing there before the bomb goes off. The big bomb startles the Joes, allowing Cobra to advance on Delta as more run out of the building.

"Oh my god!" Lady Jaye breathes as she takes in Delta's appearance.

Delta stumble, her body grows weary and can feel it ache all over. She wants to collapse on her knees, but she knows that if she does that, the Joes will be at her again. As wobbly and in shock as she is, one step is all it takes for her to stop completely up and cough up blood, taking quickly note of the blood escaping through the small cracks in her armor.

Her whole body feel shattered, and she would probably be dead if it was not for the suit. It protected most of the damage, but not enough. Shakily, she brings her hands up to her visor and watches as blood drips from her hands, same with other parts of her body. The red light circuits around her flicker immensely as well as her visor which shows her the message 'health critical'.

Snake Eyes looks at her, lost for words as he stands there speechless, uncertain whether to approach her and help her, tell her that she did the most stupidest thing anyone could possibly do, or stand put with his team and tread with caution.

"We got to help her!" Lady Jaye is the first to come with a suggestion, and both Roadblock and Snake Eyes agree with her, but Duke shakes his head as he points towards the upcoming Cobra soldiers who are wielding heavy guns such as RPG, grenade launcher, flamethrower and machine gun.

"It's too dangerous, fall back." Duke tell them as well as the marines, and lead them back into the vehicles.

Watching as the special Cobra reinforcements were now on the field, Snake Eyes runs for cover. His nerves starts to boil as he want to go and help Delta, but Duke gave his orders clearly. Despite his orders however, Snake Eyes decides to look back anyway, his eyes widen as he now witnesses Delta laying flat on the ground, face first, blood leaving marks on the desert rocks and debris.

Snake Eyes freezes, half crouched behind cover and stares blankly at Delta. His body screamed and itched to get to safety, but his mind refused.

Roadblock, running ahead of Snake Eyes, turns back to look if everyone were following and he notices Snake Eyes stand there. "Hey Snake!" He yells, getting his attention as Snake Eyes turns his head to face him. "Don't just stand there, get a move on!" Roadblock continued and began running again, assisting marines to get inside the vehicles.

Snake Eyes stood there, looking back and forth between Delta and Roadblock. His body simply refusing to move. When he takes another peek at Delta he notices how her body quiver, her weak arms trying to hold herself up. She takes her arm out and tries to crawl with her hands and knees on the ground, but she collapses, showing that the pain was unbearable.

That was when Snake Eyes went with his instincts. He grabs his trusty SMG and slides to a cover closer to Delta's location. Bullets were flying towards him and he began to shoot behind cover, managing to hit a few soldiers, alerting some of the elite soldiers, and runs closer.

By the sound of Snake Eyes' ear piece, he could hear Duke's angry voice yell at him, saying words which he blocked out, instead focusing on his main objective and began shooting even more, this time noting that the elite soldiers were closer.

Just mere meters away, Snake Eyes reattaches his SMG to his hip and runs towards Delta, but just as he is about to slip his arms under her, a ninja star hits his shoulder, the pad blocks it, making Snake Eyes turn to the direction it was thrown from. Storm Shadow. He takes note of his condition as well, seeing him still a little beat down from the sneak attack of Jinx, but his arm was stretched out and his head was held high, a grin was formed on his face.

Snake Eyes heard the elite soldiers footsteps come closer, and when he sighted the heavy gun machine wielder, he began shooting at Snake Eyes, forcing him to back away from Delta and run back from where he came from.

Disappointed at himself, Snake Eyes managed to get distracted by Storm Shadow so easily was unbelieveable. He was so close, yet he missed it by mere seconds. As Snake Eyes slipped into the vehicle and it drove out of Cobra's base of many, he dropped his face into his hands, disappointed at himself and felt like ripping his helmet off.

* * *

**Later, back at Cobra HQ**

Cobra Commander stands over Delta who lays nicely on the operation table, the top half of her exoskeleton suit stripped off, private areas covered, with Storm Shadow standing in one corner of the private room observing. Commander has his small datapad in one hand while cleaning and stops blood loss from the big wounds.

Delta lays there with her eyes open, watching Commander patch her up. She can't help but get a small warm feeling inside her which she grimaces at. Commander notices her and stops a little, but quickly covers it to not make Storm Shadow suspicious.

"You did good today Delta," Commander says as he walks near the sink to get more clean cloth to dry the blood while still being busy on his datapad. "You are very reckless as well," He pauses as he presses the cloth against the big wound on her stomach, making her wince ever so slightly in pain. "which is good." he adds.

Storm Shadow hates the way Cobra Commander is complimenting Delta as if going kamikaze was a good idea, hinting that it is alright to sacrifice herself to get the job done. He tighten his grip around his arms while having his arms crossed before him. By having the responsibility to take care of Delta, right now, Storm Shadow felt as if he is at fault here, that he was the one who caused this. If only he did not get sneak attacked by Jinx while fighting Snake Eyes, would he been able to prevent this?

"But... even if you knew that the suit would protect you, it might not protect you next time." Commander takes the cloth up from the wound and turns it over the reveal a lot of blood. His datapad makes a sound and he taps on it and watches as the nanomites in Delta's starts to patch her up.

"There," he mumble, puts his datapad away and goes for the bandage, then starts wrapping it around her chest where the biggest wound is and then to smaller wounds lower down.

Storm Shadow walks closer to them and watches as Commander wraps the bandage carefully around Delta which makes him think twice. 'Is he being this gentle because he cares or is it because he doesn't want to damage his weapon?' Storm Shadow pushes his thoughts out of his head as soon as Commander goes to bandage her upper leg.

"When is she going to be ready for combat again?" Storm Shadow asks, breaking the silence between them, trying not to sound too worried in front of Commander. Deep inside Storm Shadow was worried, very worried that she was seriously hurt.

"Around two weeks I estimate. It takes time for the nanomites to do their work." Commander says and finishes bandaging her, then backs away for Delta to get some space.

She lays there silently, exchanging glances between Commander and Storm Shadow., feeling no desire to move. Delta, against her will, it looked like she wanted to stand up and walk out of the room, but by the way her brows furrowed made her think twice.

Without saying anything, Commander leaves quickly out of the room, the door shutting right behind him shortly after.

Storm Shadow walks closer to Delta and decides to crouch beside her operation table, his arms holding him up by the edge of the table. He rests his head on the back of his hand and looks straight into her eyes as she turns her head to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asks her to be sure, still not convinced that she was.

"I'm fine." She says silently before coughing a little and breaks the eye contact, looking up at the celing before closing her eyes.

Storm Shadow sighs relieved, glad to hear her voice and buries his eyes in his arms, rubs them slightly to get the sleepiness out of him.

"Storm Shadow?" Suddenly Delta says his name. He looks up at her surprised and sees that she still has her eyes closed.

"Yes?" He whisper, almost a little too cautious.

"Am I safe now?"

Storm Shadow can't help but widen his eyes, taking the way she asks him a little too surprising to him. He grabs hold of her hand which lays nicely on the operation table.

"You're safe now. Safe with me." He says with a serious tone to his voice before repeating it again by mumbling, reassuring that she understands.

She turns her head to face him and opens her eyes, blinking a several times before looking straight into his eyes, then nods. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** A x2 (6.5k words) longer chapter, yes! Thank you for patiently waiting my fellow readers! Time to make a storyboard before next chapter hehe.


	5. Chapter 5: Weapon

Delta stays close within reach of Cobra personnel. Her body is still aching and feels tired whenever she is awake. Delta got a strict order from Cobra Commander that she is by no circumstances allowed to do any physical training while her injuries are being treated in a manner performed behind an advanced device.

Storm Shadow watches Delta closely as she silently, but also restlessly walks around in the dojo room, acknowledging that she doesn't know how to make time pass. He doesn't blame her for not knowing by the way she was trained.

Storm Shadow break the silence, grows annoyed by the constant pacing and the sound Delta's boots make when she turn sharply around. "You smiled." He refers to the moment in the hospitality room.

Delta nods, confirms him. "Yes." she says in a robotic monotone voice while still walking back and forth.

Storm Shadow sits up from his comfy position against the wall across from Delta, walks towards her and grabs a hold of her to make her stop. Delta stops and looks up at Storm Shadow, wondering why he stopped her and watches as he grasp for both of his swords, holding them in his hands before pinning them to the ground.

The two swords stick straight out of the floor beside each other symmetrically. He walk closer to them, flexes his fingers and shake his shoulders before hoisting himself up with his own body strength to then stand on his hands in a relaxing meditation state.

By inspecting the pose and the way Storm Shadow hold himself up with the help of the palm of his hands, Delta gets a flashback of where she has seen someone else do it as well, but doesn't recall the name of the figure in the flashback.

Storm Shadow motions with his head for Delta to try it as well and she does. She grab a spare sword hanging on the wall behind Storm Shadow and mimicker his steps carefully, no surprise to Storm Shadow when he see her stand up beside him by the corner of his eye, knowing that it would be no problem for her as she got an exoskeleton on for support.

"This is a good way to pass time without training or patrolling any areas." Storm Shadow says before pausing for a second. "My village's Hard Master taught me this a long time ago." he add and turn his head to face her. Delta nods at his words, making him relax.

* * *

Hours become into days and Delta quickly recovers, occasionally checks up with the doctor now and then. In the final check Cobra Commander is there to check on the nanomites, runs checks on her, and eventually says that she is ready. He gives her a brief of what her next mission is and quickly she equip herself with the required equipment.

The mission is urgent and Delta notices it quickly by the way cobra forces rushes into place, run checks on vehicles and snaps into attention when Delta approach them. Delta walk towards a somewhat fear-filled Cobra soldier with the assigned aircraft behind him. She silently stop in front of the soldier and watches as the soldier salutes her before letting her inside the ship.

Without giving the soldier anymore notices than needed, Delta quickly step inside, sits down on one of the seats inside the back of the aircraft and checks up on her guns, swords and other equipment to make sure nothing is wrong with them before entering this unknown battle zone.

The aircraft's shuttle closes tightly as the roar of the engine heats up by the flick of a button by the help of the pilot sitting in front. The pilot look back at Delta to see if she is ready, but she gives no interest in looking back at him while she checks up on her equipment. Instead he shrug it off and start the aircraft.

The aircraft gives off small turbulence as it starts to hover over the metal floor in the vehicle bay, making Delta a little disoriented, but recovers quickly and goes back to her two SMGs which she currently has in her hands.

Over the communication link she got with base, Delta is informed almost just as she left base that she got a very important weapon to acquire from the Joes. Cobra Commander gives a clear order that it is an essential tool for their upcoming plan if they wish to succeed.

Even without knowing what the plan is all about, Delta is determined to successfully do this mission without failure. This is why she is here.

"Alright. We're closing in on the site, I can't get you much closer than this without getting spotted." The pilot says over the com link as he hovers over a well grown forest with no sign of life underneath. But by the signal coming from the radar there is enough proof to say that they are in the right place.

"I'm opening the hatch." He says as he pushes a button which opens the back of the aircraft, making the whole back of the craft unstable by the amount of air coming inside at once. Delta grabs a parachute, straps it on and walks to the edge of the craft to scout for the best place to possibly land.

Just as Delta is about to jump, the pilot reminds Delta one more thing before letting her go. "Make sure you contact me when the object is in position."

Delta looks back at the pilot and gives him a quick nod before diving off the aircraft.

She plugs the 'chute as she is closing in on the ground and lands successfully on her feet. Quickly she toss it away and hide in the jungley environment to get an idea of what she is up against. Nothing too impressive as predicted.

There are several of soldiers outside patrolling, but it's obvious that they are distracted as they are mostly talking to their patrolling partner and look lazily alert to suspicious areas. There is only one down side though, cameras, and there are loads of them. Luckily for Delta though she got the right equipment to disable them temporarily and get to the main entrance.

She pull up the right equipment and attach it to her suit and waits for it to calibrate. As it's done, she point and the different cameras to mark them, gets ready and nods her head once as to temporarily shut the assigned cameras off.

Stealthily she manages to go from one cover to another undetected by the soldiers as and manages to slip by the offline cameras just in time when they all come back on simultaneously.

Delta switches her focus on the locked door before her which hinder her, but not for long as she reaches out for the control panel by the side of the door and lets her suit do the rest. After a few seconds the door open without a hassle and Delta sneak inside it before it shuts close.

Inside Delta treads carefully as she follows the direction to where the weapon lays. So far she has managed to get somewhat deep inside the mazelike facility by disabling cameras on the way and hiding from the occasional patrols outside of where she walk as she is walking in the dark corridor rather than the main hallway.

Delta stops up a little and scans the area with the new upgrade of her suit, but she doesn't find anyone in view. Casually she continues onwards, but suddenly out of nowhere a ninja star is thrown at her. With her quick reflexes she deflects it with the help of the suit's metal protection on her arm.

Delta is about to grab her sword, but she gets interrupted and defends herself instead as a shadow launches at her. She is about to dodge backwards, but gets unexpectedly stopped by some metal object behind her and instead clumsily dodges the strike by crouching down and sidesteps to the side.

When the sound of a sword hit the metal Delta look up to reveal a woman in red. She tugs her sword which is currently stuck in the metal object while Delta take several steps back, examining her and scans information about her with the help of the suit as the visor show Delta clear information.

"Jinx." Delta manages to say with a robotic tone to her voice while standing tall and Jinx manages to retrieve the sword by the sound of her name.

Delta then look up to one of the hidden cameras over Jinx's head and hacks it to disable it with a simple nod.

With a small moment of silence the main alarm goes off.

Jinx notices Delta's actions and charges at her, but she runs away from Jinx and head through the hall door leading into the massive combat area. It is filled with rookie JOES. Delta stiffens by the sight of soldiers and they quickly notice her standing still. They all go for their rifles and SMGs and shoot at her, but Delta covers herself with the help of her bulletproof trench coat which she whips before her just as a massive bulletstorm heads towards her.

Wasting an entire magazine they are all about to reload when Jinx comes through the door after Delta. Delta backstep by her swing and then in lightning speed, grabs her wrist and twists it slightly to disarm her. Delta then kicks the sword away under a military car.

Afterwards Delta kick Jinx in the stomach which sends her skidding on the floor and the JOES start to then shoot recklessly at Delta who covers herself again with the trench coat. They give up quickly realizing that they got no chance and Delta then take the chance to scan the area as the soldiers start to run towards her to melee bash her instead.

There. In the vault close to the entrance.

Distracted slightly by the guards, Delta throw small compact bombs at the soldiers as they close in on her and punches them unconscious if they manage to get too close for comfort. Quickly she goes for her SMG which is hidden under her trench coat, she whips it out as it's strapped to her upper leg and shoot those before her while throwing a larger bomb to where she scanned the vault is.

The bomb explodes and smoke comes from the blast, Delta runs towards it and through the massive hole. Some soldiers follow her and tries to cut her off, but she punches them down. Managing to get through she scans the area, walks through the locked and coded door which is quickly hacked by Delta and tags the giant vault in front of her.

"Tagged." She says in the intercom and soon a roar of an engine can be heard overhead.

Delta plant four bombs, one in each corner of the vault and blow them up, making the wall around the vault loosen. The loud engine then comes closer and can soon be heard cracking and destroying the layer of floors from above as the celling is tall in this facility.

Alpha team is trying to get down, but encounter a hindrance while getting themselves down, so they get delayed. Suddenly the power cut short when the rumble from underneath shake the floor they are currently standing on. The backup power goes on and finally does the elevator as well.

They rush in and get set down on the ground floor to notice that some metal cables are hanging down from an aircraft which is hovering over the vault. Along with the metal wires, a metal claw is holding the vault in the middle to secure the tagged objective. Delta rushes to attach the wires to each corner of the vault while getting help from the aircraft which blasts the rookie JOES on the field.

Roadblock, the first to squeeze out of the elevator starts to recklessly shoot at Delta who has her back turned to them. The SMG bullets hit the bulletproof coat and disintegrate on contact.

Lady Jaye steps in and warns him not to hurt Delta, but all he replies with is "Don't worry", before going back to shooting his target.

Delta isn't fazed with the bullets hitting her coat as she goes for the third wire now, working as fast as she can to attach them.

Duke order his team to approach her and they do. Snake Eyes is first as he unsheathes his sword and tries to jump up to Delta, but he gets blown away by the aircraft he now realizes that he should not underestimate it. Suddenly shots are fired at him from the aircraft and he retreat back, giving Delta enough time to finish the fourth and final wire.

Delta stands tall and looks down at the enemy before her. It's the same team which tried to take her in last time she meet them. She tries to scan them, but gets interrupted by the amount of turbulence the aircraft gives off, making the vault she is currently standing on unsteady.

They shoot recklessly at Delta while the aircraft quickly raises the vault up. Delta can feel the heat of the sun shine on her and reflect off her visor, confirming the mission as successful, but then suddenly, an RPG is shot at one of the wires.

The whole vault shake, but it's too late to save the vault now as it's just mere meters away from being dragged outside in the open. Then suddenly the wire snap. The vault tilts to the side, making it slam into the broken roof as debris hit the side of the vault and also on the ground under them.

Delta losses her grip and skids down the vault, gripping at the edge for her life as she is hanging on with one hand. The soldiers are about to shoot her, but Alpha team order them to stand down, instead Snake Eyes and Roadblock shoot ropes at her which grips her by the ankle successfully. Delta tries hard to shake the rope off, but the more she struggle the looser her grip gets.

They give her a hard time, tugging cautiously to not make her fall down unexpectedly, but then by the final good tug, she loses her grip and starts falling down fast. They Joes get together and tries to anticipate where she is going to fall by throwing thick matts on the floor which lies close to the wall.

Delta turns her whole body around like a cat would do to land on their feet and grabs for a grapple hook attached to her hip. She shoot to the nearest grappable object to her, still hundreds of yards over the ground and slam her body against the steel pillar-like object.

She manages to soothe the impact, but it still aches in her bones. The fresh pain she hasn't felt since forever it seems like. Delta look down on the floor under her, realizing that they still have a grip around her ankle, but she know that they can't do anything as her grip is far better than theirs.

They all look a little surprised at the sudden act by her, but they know now that they have no problem taking her in, and Delta realizes this quickly, but she has no intentions of going willingly without a fight. With a deep sigh she slowly starts to climb down the steel pillar and notice how the rookies are stepping away from her, not knowing what she might suddenly do.

She takes off the annoying rope attached to her ankle and goes for her two swords slow and steady. The soldiers stand alerted and aim at her, same with Alpha team, but then suddenly from the back of her head, she hear a shot being fired off.

An explosive sniper rifle shot hits her back. The coat protects her from any pain and she stumbles forward, feeling disoriented by the hissing noise and sudden impact. As soon as she gets herself together, she see Snake Eyes run towards her and slashes his sword at her. His aiming seems a little out of the place as Delta notices that he is trying to aim at her hands.

She shrugs off the thought as she blocks the hit, knocking her back a little. He launches another attack, striking aggressively as he forces Delta to back away from each hit. Delta grows quickly tired of being defensive that she blocks his attack aggressively by shoving both of her swords up, breaking his trance and knocks him back , leaving him open.

She aims at him and is about to strike him head on, knowing there is no way for him to block her next attack she hear a strangle sizzling noise behind her and all of a sudden a surge of electricity circuit through her suit.

Delta stops up, seeing as her suit is jamming up, and then suddenly she fall down on her knees, letting go of both of her swords, quickly followed by collapsing on the hard floor. She is trying hard to move, but nothing. She is fully conscious, her eyes still open, but somehow she can't move and she can't quite understand how this is possible.

Alpha team pick her lifeless body up while Duke decide to explain to his confused teammates. "I used the same device which Cobra Commander used on Anna when she was infected with nanomites." He pause for a second to look down at her before adding one last sentence. "She'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been ill, vacation, gamed and had writers block. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry, please forgive me! Anyway, Welcome back!


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

As quick and subtle Duke was with knocking Delta out he waste no time with locking her up in case her armor would wear the effect off way faster than what it did some years ago compared to Anna. Which is in fact the case, her armor regenerates quickly.

Delta could soon get control over her head, almost move it freely, as well as feel herself getting dragged along the floor, her feet dangling behind. Delta look lazily to her right to see Roadblock carrying her up by her arm and to her left Snake Eyes, doing the same thing. As much as she tries to move her arms, legs, her whole body, it would not respond at all.

Half out of it, they enter a small room which looks like a small interrogation room. They quickly prop her down in a metal chair, cuffs her wrists and ankles with metal straps and attach a wire to her outer suit layer.

Alpha team leave the room to go behind the glass which cannot be seen through and leaves Delta inside with a doctor who stands beside a detective who holds a button in his hand, along with two armed soldiers at the door in case something will go wrong.

On the other side of the glass, Alpha team is greeted by General Hawk who welcomes them briefly and they all stand back to see how the interrogation is going to be like. Snake Eyes who is currently having his arms crossed before his chest and stands beside Lady Jaye, notice by the corner of his eye how concerned Jaye looks like. He want to tell her that everything will be alright and that this is for a good reason, but he stands down, keeping it professional at this current situation.

The interrogation starts and the detective begins to open his mouth. "So…" he start, but as he continues all what is seen is his mouth moving up and down and the sound of his voice is completely muted. The suit trying to get out of this paralyzes has drained a lot of energy out of Delta and is making her tired.

Delta has her head hung low, feeling weary as she does not listen or answer any questions thrown at her. In a situation like this, endurance was the way to go. Never let anyone get the answer they want out of you, that is what Cobra Commander told her a long time ago.

They sit there for five minutes, then it becomes five more minutes with numerous pauses. General Hawk and the doctor refuse to go to drastic measures but when the detective grows tired of doing this with getting nowhere, they allow it in the end.

As much as it pains Snake Eyes and feel the urge to step in and maybe convince Delta to talk somehow, he know that this is what they have to do to get somewhere. As they shock her, trying to make her talk, they get nothing but heavy robotic inhales and exhales. Snake Eyes notices that Lady Jaye has her arms wrapped around herself and always looks away when they shock Delta.

The detective is observant and notices Delta at her core and gives her one last shock with improved power then ask her more threatening this time.

"What is Cobra's intention with the weapon?"

Delta heaves her head up and stares long at the detective as her red eyes shines at him brightly and red circuit surrounds Delta's body before disappearing again. "World peace." She simply says.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." The detective says in a sarcastic way and laughs ever so slightly, Delta however cocks her head to the side and focuses more on the man sitting in front of her, then glances at the doctor beside him who also looks down at her.

"I'm speaking the truth." Delta says in a more convincing way. Leaving the doctor and general Hawk rather confused, not sure if they should trust her or not, considering that she is not a normal human being. Then again, Cobra has done a very good job at brainwashing her.

"Really now?" The detective doesn't sound convinced at all, but it is very clear that he is not sure what to believe as it feels like he is talking to an alien instead of a human, making it hard to know if his suspect is lying or not.

The detective looks around, first to the doctor beside him who gives him a shrug in response, then the two soldiers at the doorway and then Delta again who has her head hanging a little low again, noticing the way her hands are shaking by the amount of electricity which has been sent through her. He then scratches his head and sighs to himself and calms himself down a little.

"Do you believe everything your boss is saying to you?" the detective asks Delta with a calm voice, trying another tactic of his. The doctor beside him straightens his glasses and gives the man a quizzically look, but stays quiet none the less.

Delta nods to answer the man's question, "I'm doing the right thing, fighting for the right team." She adds.

"He's lying." The detective says quickly, throwing Delta off a little. "That is what he wants you to believe." He smirks on purpose to piss off Delta as she is unknowingly trying to get free of the straps to lunge at the man before her.

She restlessly tries to get herself free somehow, but it is all in vain. She forces her body up by the help of her elbows which are leaning against the back of the metal chair. The soldiers are alert of Delta's sudden outburst and they quickly go over to her and shove her back down. They hesitated at first to do it as they could feel the rage right beside her, but they were quick to handle it.

"Get her out of here." The detective waves after a long blank stare at Delta as he can feel his nerves get a little nervous by the sudden burst by the small comment he made seconds ago. The two soldiers nod and release her straps then quickly handcuffs her before letting her straps around her ankles loose.

She stands up willingly as she knows that there is nothing that she can do and cannot feel the strength to fight. Once the two soldiers open the heavy metal door they hand Delta over to Alpha team where she is once again grabbed by the same two guys as before, except that she can also walk this time.

Behind her walks Duke and Lady Jaye, who silently walk beside each other. Behind them again is the doctor, detective and another unfamiliar man to Delta which is known as Hawk, as she last heard his name briefly in the room. And what they are doing is none other than whispering to each other, probably discussing about her.

After walking aimlessly, as it is considered to Delta who does not know her way around the place, Roadblock is the first to break the heavy silence as the whispers have been going on for a while. "So… where do you want her Sir?" He asks.

"Lock her up in the glass cage in the lab." Hawk answer.

Roadblock nods.

"Is it really necessary though?" Lady Jaye ask, a little hint of concern is heard in her voice.

Delta seems interested in the way she asked her question and cannot help but look back at the lady behind her, looking at her confused but at the same time in doubt. Wondering why this lady is sounding like she cares about her while the others are either afraid or angry at this human weapon.

Snake Eyes notices the way Delta looks back and so does Roadblock, but they both let her do it, seeing as it will not trigger any effect. Then when Snake Eyes looks down at Delta who stares long back at Lady Jaye to wait for Hawk's answer he starts to wonder if she might understand why Lady Jaye said what she said.

Delta shakes her head at her thoughts and looks forward again with her head hanging low again.

"We need full observance of her and let the doctors find more information about her before ensuring that it is safe to let her get introduced to the rest of the world and society." General Hawk says and watches as Lady Jaye hesitates at first, but nods in the end.

When they arrive at a semi-big door which leads to the laboratory, the doctor in glasses steps forward and works out all the security information before the door lets itself open. As it opens, the doctors and professors already inside snaps to attention and gets to their stations once they see who enters through the door.

Delta looks around and is amazed by how big this laboratory really is, a lot bigger than it is over at Cobra, that is for certain. In the middle of the room, elevated a little higher than the work desks to the professors, stands the big glass cage. It is all white on the inside and there is even a small bed inside, but other than that it is completely empty.

Snake Eyes and Roadblock notice the way all the doctors and professors have gone to their station so they are then quick to lead Delta to the cage. They walk up the stairs which leads to the elevated area and push Delta inside, leaving her stumbling a little as she tries to stand on her feet. Once she is inside the glass door shuts the cage, leaving no way for Delta to escape.

Still having her cuffs on, Delta turns around, runs towards Snake Eyes and Roadblock who are on the other side of the glass and starts beating the glass from the inside. She hammers away in frustration, feeling weak when she cannot make a small crack in the impenetrable glass.

Roadblock steps back from the glass, feeling his reflexes kick in on accident, but Snake Eyes on the other hand stands before the glass, not affected by the muted slams on the glass which is aimed at him. He stands there silently, studying the way she slams the glass, weaker and weaker by each slam. In the end she gives in and starts panting, assuming that the electricity really had an effect on her.

Delta stands still before Snake Eyes and looks at him then quickly lowers her head and makes her hands into fists. As she stands there she can feel how her legs are now shaking. It is an unfamiliar feeling to Delta as she has never felt this weak before, but this feeling is strangely very relaxing at the same time.

"This is good, very good…" the doctor with glasses mumbles to himself as he looks at the older data of Delta he has stored in his computer.

"Is there any way you can remove the armor she has on?" General Hawk goes straight to business.

"Of course," the doctor starts and grabs his data pad, then goes beside general Hawk to show him the device he plans to use. "This device, which is mounted at the roof of the cage, is going to help us get it removed." He adds and shows that the device has a lot of robotic arms which is going to help secure Delta in place and then find out how to crack it open eventually.

General Hawk nods and approves the doctor's decision before calling Alpha team.

"It is time to leave, you are all dismissed for today." Hawk says and leave first, followed slowly by Duke, Lady Jaye and Roadblock, Snake Eyes however stays there a little longer than his team. He looks down at Delta who is currently sitting on her knees before Snake Eyes, her head is still hanging low.

Snake Eyes crouches down and goes for his phone to write a message. He taps cautiously on the glass to not alert Delta and she slowly raises her head up. He raises his phone up to her view level and tilts his head to wait for a respond from her.

He notices how her head moves slightly up and down, probably switching gaze between him and his phone. Just as Snake Eyes is about to get a possible response he gets interrupted by the doctor in glasses.

"Are you not going to join your team?" He asks as he has a confused look on his face to why Snake Eyes has crouched down.

Snake Eyes doesn't hesitate and stands up while taking his phone back in his pocket. He nods to the doctor and walks down the stairs and makes his exit through the door. Slowly as the door closes down Delta has her eyes locked on Snake Eyes and when he is out of sight, she sigh and hangs her head low again, remembering the two words Snake Eyes showed her.

_Don't Worry._

* * *

**A/N: **I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but I really couldn't be asked to, but that means next chapter is going to be right around the corner! I also looked back at my previous chapters and noticed some typos, so I have to fix that when I feel like doing that.

Anyway... Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Caged

**Delta POV**

I sit here alone on the floor against the glass, my head hangs low as my arms are resting on my knees, completely ignoring the comfy bed. Feeling tired I exile myself out of reality and start brooding different things which I have not normally done before.

For the short life I have lived I have maybe brooded a few times, but they have not lasted more than five minutes and it has always been something about combat and battle plans, but now, now it is longer and more complicated. Whenever I decide to stop my mind feels clouded and disturbed. I feel helpless.

As I am sitting here I wonder to myself why I am suddenly starting to brood or sit silent in one spot until the doctors come to experiment on me. Is the feeling of 'no escape' getting deep in my skin now that I am captured for the first time? Knowing that I am unarmed and finding no possible escape routes I have really started to sink deep.

How long have I been here? Maybe a few days, a week, and all I have been doing is sit here, isolated to myself until the doctors try their weird machine on me or take blood samples. As much as I do not mind their work and the struggle they are having trying to open my suit I feel desperate.

This urge started just as Snake Eyes left me with that one message, Don't worry. I nodded to myself as he was leaving the room and ever since he left I really want him back. I cannot quite understand why I feel so desperate to have him here with me, but none the less I try to distract myself from that desperation.

When it becomes late and the lights in the room dims down as the many doctors in the room start getting tired and decides to leave work, they assure that my cage is locked tight and additional security is set up. It is a two man's job and while they are at it they always have a small conversation before leaving.

"Ah, it's good to be able to get home after a long day at work." One of them starts and smiles as he taps away on the computer.

"Yeah, going home to your wife is always nice." His partner murmurs, busy tapping away as well.

"How is she anyway?"

I quickly stop eavesdropping on them as I have heard this same conversation practically over and over again with small tweaks here and there. Instead of listening to their nonsense I wait for them to finish, walk through the door and slowly I close my eyes, glad to get some peace for myself.

Home and wife. I start thinking about those two things, growing very curious of what those two words truly mean. They are not negative words, no, they are positive words, that's for certain. The doctors have mentioned those words several of times in different contexts and they always smile about it.

Home is somewhere you feel safe and secure, a place you can relax and feel calm, but I feel that the 'home' they are talking about is entirely different than the home I have at Cobra. It must be different because the soldiers at Cobra always make a grimace whenever someone mentions home after a mission.

Wife is somehow connected to the word home. I know that it is the same as female, lady or girl, but this word has a stronger meaning than those three words. It must be because of the feeling the word gives, but then again, I cannot find a reason behind this.

After all this time I have been denying this feeling inside of me. The presence of this black masked ninja makes me feel different inside, a mixture of calmness and anxiety. Not only that, he also has a striking resemblance to another ninja I know, Storm Shadow. I remember him mentioning that the black ninja is his brother, but he has not given a lot of information about him other than saying that it is my destiny to kill him.

I sigh, slightly confused by all the thoughts inside my head, uncertain what to think. Is it really my destiny to kill this ninja when I have this weird feeling inside my stomach? Maybe. No it can't be, not after how my body reacts whenever he is near. Why does it react that way though? I don't understand.

Slowly drifting off to sleep and wake up early to once again sit alone for myself soon became a habit. As much as I hate cooperating with the Joes I somehow accept it, allowing them to figure me out. My mind is already clouded so why should I start worrying what they might do with me?

As more days passed by I grow quickly bored by the same routine every day and the doctors notice my impatience. They try giving me different type of food, but normally I decline and eat it in secret at night, still, it does not help a tiny bit.

So instead they go to other methods and call in someone familiar into the room. I stand up from my bed at his presence and stare at him, trying to get a hold of my body to not feel so desperate. The head doctor explains the situation to him and he nods in response before walking up the stairs. I notice that his masked face comes in view and so I step up to the glass before him and stare up at him.

He looks down at me and tilts his head before taking out his phone to communicate with me.

_Good morning_, he writes, starting off easy.

"Hello." I whisper, not expecting him to hear me.

_Are you feeling alright?_

I hesitate and just look at him, inspecting him closely. I raise my hand up and press it against the glass. Snake Eyes looks down at my hand and takes away his phone, probably confused to why I am doing this.

Even though we are just a few inches apart I feel calm and content. My desperation has faded and I feel happy for once. Just by the mere sight of him I almost automatically get relaxed, but as much as my body acts up like this I know deep down that he is an enemy.

Even though Snake Eyes has not raised his hand up to meet mine at the glass I instantly start to suspect that he wants to stay professional to his workers and I understand that. At this point I can't feel shame, for now I just feel relieved.

At my trance I get slightly distracted when I notice a yellow figure appear in the background. I take down my hand and tilt my head to look behind Snake Eyes. He stands there confused for a moment, but when he realizes that I am looking behind him he turns halfway around to look behind.

She gives him a half wave and start slowly coming up the stairs. When she arrives to the same level as Snake Eyes and me, Snake Eyes nods at her. Jinx. I remember her yellow and black ninja outfit. She wasn't that tough to be honest, she lacked precision.

She stares at me, we are almost the same height, and she gives me a mocking look which is invisible to Snake Eyes. I growl at her internally and start clenching my fists. Why is she here? I thought they only allowed Snake Eyes inside, not her. Is she here to take him away?

"You cheered her up right? We have to go." Jinx says while facing Snake Eyes. I notice him hesitate for a moment, but he nods.

"I should of killed you." I hiss at her, feeling the auto tune getting strong at the word 'kill', and I start punching the glass harder and louder. You can't take him away. Not now, he just came! I pound harder and harder, both Snake Eyes and Jinx step a little away from the glass, thinking I will break it.

Quickly the doctors notice and try to calm me down in the same way they have done before whenever I suddenly snap out of it, but it does not work. I keep punching the hard glass, I badly want to lunge at her.

"It's not working…" Jinx states the obvious to the head doctor. "You got to shut her off." She adds.

What?

He nods in response and click on a button. I flinch the instant I hear the weird noise inside the cage, my hands are against the glass, and just as I am about to take them away I feel a surge of electricity hit me.

Uncontrollably I back away from Snake Eyes and Jinx, and start panting heavily. My visor flashes the message 'Shutdown' before going completely black and damages my vision, making me completely blind. I collapse on my knees as I feel my legs give in and in pain I bring both of my hands onto my helmet, then head-butts the floor hard.

"It's time to leave." I can hear Jinx say and quickly after hear them walk down the stairs.

I curse under my breath while panting hastily, the sudden shock and that amount of electricity really felt like hell. As I am busy getting my breath in order I can hear quick footsteps which are leading up to my cage, I then hear him stop.

"I think we might have overdone it." A familiar voice says quickly. It was the voice of the head doctor with glasses. "Did you go blind?" He asks worried.

I look blindly up at the sound of his voice and nod slowly.

"Ah I think we can fix that if you can willingly open the suit or tell us how we can open it." I can hear him have a fake smile on his face as he laughs nervously.

I growl at him in irritation. I am sick and tired of this place and these doctors, scientists, whatever, it is annoying. I hear him clap before he opens his annoying mouth again. "Tomorrow maybe?"

The next day my suit has managed to repair the damage which was caused. I can notice that it is glitching at times, but it was not that bad. Eagerly the doctors get back to their stations and start the machine which is once again going to take samples and retry opening my suit.

I scoff at the thought of them being successful, but if they are successful then that means I will get free right? Maybe. The robot arms descend from the ceiling and I let them grab hold of me. It holds me over the ground, but not too high and once it gets me in position they start to drill me with non-lethal lasers which have failed over and over to crack my suit.

I am starting to believe in something so distant as if I was a human, a normal human being like the ones who are observing me and the team who occasionally comes in to keep an eye on me. I look left and right while being tinkered on. All I see are humans who are satisfied with themselves. If I was not born a weapon would I be like them too?

I close my eyes and start thinking of what I should do. Surely I should open my suit up willingly and get free right? But if I do that I will become vulnerable and my identity will get revealed. I sigh loudly and clench my fists while the robot hands are keeping me steady in the air.

What should I do? I repeat the question to myself. I have been here for far too long with no progress. This has to stop, I am growing restless. I open my eyes and look at the laser which is pointed at my stomach, I observe how the red light in my suit is circuiting around, making sure that the laser will not penetrate.

I think it is strange that no Cobra have attempted to find me yet. It has been well over a week, they must be looking after me still, unless of course they have already been here without my knowledge. Enough is enough. I have to get back to Cobra base and if I have to get back there without my suit then so be it.

As much as I hate defeat I give myself in.

I close my eyes and count to three before shutting off all links with the suit and me. Once the laser hits a vital point, the suit burst open, opening the chest and inner leg area, then slowly opens up my arms and fingers and lastly my helmet.

I hear as the laser is shut off and I am carefully placed on the ground. It feels different. I hear as the doctors in the background start to whisper to each other rather loudly, feeling proud of their work. I inhale deeply and slowly open my eyes.

When I open them I am instantly blinded by the unusual brightness of the light in the room and when my eyes adjust I look forward to see a smiling doctor in glasses in front of my glass cage door.

"Welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **I really want to get this story rolling and so.. I opened Delta up! I hope you are excited for the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one at least. Peace ~


	8. Chapter 8: Trigger

**A/N: **I'm so very sorry my fellow readers, I have not updated in a while and well that's because I got writers block, school started, a lot of shit happened irl and etc, but I did not forget about you guys! I dedicated this whole day into finishing this chapter and I hope you all like it. I love you all readers, you are such a big motivation 3

* * *

"Welcome." He smiles at me brightly.

The temperature of the room gets instantly colder. I feel my bare feet sink in with the floor as one once my body accepts its' freezing temperature. My heart skips a beat and I feel myself gasping for air. What is going on?

I try my best not to raise any suspicion, so I ignore the sudden rush of feelings inside of me and focus on my breath. I get it at a steady pace and slowly close my eyes until the doctor breaks my focus and I open my eyes tiredly. "Is everything alright? You want a welcome from someone else perhaps?"

He noticed.

I want to grimace at him for the poor attempt of making me feel welcome, but I keep my expression blank and look at him, keeping my mouth shut. I stand still and clench my fists together. It feels weird not wearing the suit. It feels so unfamiliar, so unsettling, so… chilly. Why is it so cold all of a sudden?

I look down at myself and flinch ever so slightly, then quietly sigh for myself. Oh so that is why it is so cold. I forgot that when I take off my armor I wear nothing but underwear. I ignore the annoying eyes on me and give the doctor a glare to give him a hint to his workers to stop looking at me.

"A-ah, yes. Of course. We got some spare clothes for you here." He stutter, opens a small hatch at the bottom of the cage and shoves the clothes inside. I walk towards them and pick them up to study them.

As soon as I take a good look on them, I now start to regret that I decided to take my suit off. I study the black clothes before me. It consist of tight black jeans, a black sleeved shirt, black socks and black combat boots. These casual clothes feel weird to wear, unusual and uncomfortable compared to the suit which 'glues' on my body.

I shake my head, disapproving this doctor's choice of clothing and walk towards him, the glass door still standing between us. I tap on the glass while looking at him, feeling that it is unnecessary to talk I signalize that he should open it up.

"You'll have to wait a little bit. I don't want to take any chances without some extra security." The doctor gives me a wink while tapping on his small datapad. I sigh and cross my arms before my chest, still not used to the feeling of these soft, yet tight clothes on my body.

After a few more taps I hear the big door in the laboratory open. I switch my gaze quickly to it and hear heavy footsteps echo throughout the room. The doctor in front of me turns his head towards the Joes soldiers and nods in approval before going to unlock the glass door for me.

"There we go…" He mumbles as he taps on the touch controls. With a quiet hiss, the door slowly opens. Two soldiers then rush up the stairs and grab me almost instantly I walk out of my cell by my arms. I roll my eyes unknowingly to them and I look down at where the rest of the soldiers are. I can't spot them. Alpha team must be coming later.

"We will just do a quick scan of you right now, then you will be 'somewhat' released." The doctor says, carefully saying 'somewhat' with a low voice as he gazes upon the scanner.

Somewhat released? He mean to tell me that I will still be locked up in a cage? No, this is not what I asked for. Wait, of course he would not release me instantly, or for that matter, at all because of my strong connection to Cobra… So is this a way of telling me that I have to break free to get completely released? I don't understand his sense of logic.

I shake my head in confusion ever so slightly and enter the round glass and metal cylinder-shaped scanner which the doctor is setting up. The two soldiers push me a little inside and I watch as one of them close the door shut.

The inside of the device is actually darker than seen from the outside, but once I hear some noises and I see the doctor tap on the holographic buttons on his screen the inside of the machine lights up with neon green. On the outside there is a big ring surrounding the cylinder form and as the ring moves, some pads on the inside also move.

"Let's start with an easy scan, then crank it up a few notches along the way." I can hear the doctor say through a small speaker which is placed inside the scanner I am standing in.

I nod to approve, seeing as I got no choice and watch as the slow ring start scanning me from head to toe. The neon green light penetrates through me and I feel a weird feeling inside of me, nothing too serious, but it makes my back bone shiver. Weird.

The doctor nods silently with his head while looking at the holographic display in front of him, then raises the intensity of the ray a notch. It goes through me fine until it comes down to my chest area. I feel annoying prickling at my skin and feel as if small spikes are about to come out of my body. I make my hands into fists by the uncomfortable surge.

"Looking good, let's take it up higher." He informs me and turns it back on. I wait for the ring to get to the top before scanning me again and just as it is making it's way up I hear the laboratory door open. Is it them? I walk closer to the glass where I am able to touch it and look behind the few soldiers who are watching me intensely.

What do you know, it's them. Alpha team is silently making their way towards me. The soldiers step away and let them through to take a full look of me. Up front is Roadblock, Duke and Lady Jaye, wearing their usual military uniform and all of them looking cautiously at me, taking in my appearance. Slightly behind them is Snake Eyes with his suit and helmet as always.

Where is Jinx? Is she hiding because of my presence? As Much as that would be relaxing for me at the moment, I get my thoughts twisted when I see her emit behind Snake Eyes. She has her yellow and black colored leather suit from last time and looks at me with a curious look, but then I see her make a faint smile. Unknowingly to Snake Eyes, she slightly lean her body on him while trying hard to keep protocol before her comrades.

I give her a death glare which she smirks to, but as my eyes are locked with hers I feel a surge of pain flow through me. I look down at my arms and body, trying to figure out why this is happening. I clench my fists together and I see a worried look on Lady Jaye. The scanner goes down my body and once it stops I pant slightly to regain my breath and calm myself down.

"Let's take it higher." The doctor says while looking up at all the data he is admiring.

Lady Jaye switches gaze from me and the doctor and feel the need to say something, but Duke nudges her and simply shakes his head, to then she keeps her mouth shut. Once the machine starts up again I feel massive pain throughout my whole body. Even though the ray is over my chest it feels like I'm being burned alive. I pound against the glass in pain and lean my body against it to keep myself from falling, but it doesn't seem to make the doctor stop.

With my fists clenched I look down at my arms and see something inside of me glowing ever so slightly. There are many small lights that are flickering inside of my body, and as they stop I feel myself being a little stronger for some strange reason.

But the pain is getting the best of me, I growl under my breath and start punching the glass and metal plates in front of me, seeing as there is no emergency door opener inside. I pant more for each hit and when I pause to store power into my fists I glance a quick look at Jinx which has her mouth covered and her laughing eyes locked with mine.

I try my best to keep looking at her and strike once more into the metal, determined to get out and wipe that pathetic smirk off her face. This time though, something breaks. I look down at the electrical noise and the electricity which is being spitted out through some small cables. Not only did I manage to break some important wires, I also managed to crack the glass.

This is it. I focus my strength into my fist and punch as hard as I can into the glass. It shatters before me and it sends flying shards of glass in front of the soldiers. I clench my hands and feel the aching pain in my knuckles. I pant heavily and curse under my breath then I give my hands a hard squeeze to slightly numb the pain. Just one more hit. I see the panicked looks on me, as well as some soldiers that are readying themselves for a fight through the cracked glass.

Right in front of me though I see Jinx, almost clinging to Snake Eyes. I glare at her and with a strong punch and a loud groan, it shatters. Glass pieces fly in front of the flinched soldiers and they can't help but back away slightly.

I look down at my bruised fists which are now a little covered in blood. I look out to the crowd outside of the scanning pod and I hear the annoying sizzling noise inside of the damaged machine. I feel the pain settle and I decide to kick more of the glass out to be able to squeeze out of the tight space I got provided with being inside of the pod.

As I step out I hear muffled chatting and I glance at the uneasy soldiers. The head doctor slowly approaches me, telling me something which I mute out and I try to find Jinx. There she is, slightly hiding behind Snake Eyes. Pathetic.

"Stand down!" One of them say and he tries to push me down, but I easily push the soldier away from me with a simple shove. The sudden power I got inside of the machine seems to be working, it's just like when I am wearing my suit. I look down at him pathetically before looking up at Jinx.

Alpha Team is quick to notice my target and when I take two slow steps towards her, they start to move and try to grab me. I dodge them and run towards the armed soldiers. They look all confused at me and know better than to shoot me, so they stand there all open and get greeted with my fists to their faces.

As the first two fall I quickly grab their assault rifle and start shooting the soldiers around me who has their guns aimed at me. I take them by surprise and they all fall down in pain, but for some reason they are not bleeding as much as I would like them to. That is when I realize that they have replaced the bullets with big paintballs which hurt like a bullet and seemingly paralyze someone lightly, but would not injure someone severely.

As I shoot the last rookie soldier down and aim to shoot at Roadblock I hear a faint click. The mag of gun was just enough for the last soldier, great. Duke and Roadblock has their pistols aimed at me and are ready to shoot. I quickly scan my surroundings when I see a pained soldier on the ground which has a pistol attached to his hip I run up to him, grab him and hold him up as a human shield.

The soldier scream in pain as the bullets hit him. I can hear Jaye gasp slightly. With them surprised, I quickly grab the pistol of the guy's hip and shoot Duke, Roadblock and Jaye at where their hearts would be. All of them drop down in groans, but they all keep their eyes on me. I look down at them with a blank stare and drop my human shield which also groans when he hits the cold floor.

I turn my head to face Snake Eyes and Jinx, and to no surprise, Snake Eyes stands in a defensive position in front of Jinx with his sword out. Does he know my real aim? I try to keep my eyes straight at Snake Eyes and ignore Jinx who is about to withdraw her two swords, but Snake Eyes stop her with a simple hand motion. She sighs and nods, taking one step away from him.

Getting past Snake Eyes and try to fool him into thinking that I want to fight him instead of Jinx is going to take some effort. I sigh silently and look down at my gun and realize that fighting him against a firing arm is going to be useless since he can probably dodge and deflect them, not only that, his hard armor is going to easily numb the pain. That is why I kneel down and yank a rather big military knife of the human shield which is attached to his chest just in case.

He stands there calm and content, waiting for my next move. I playfully change the knife's position from being face up and down, but then I stop it at the sharp blade being pointed down. I tighten my grip around the handle of the knife and shooting at Snake Eyes while slowly walking towards him.

To no surprise he dodges the bullets easily and raises his sword to slash at me, which I manage to dodge successfully, but I notice that his slash is rather weak. It is almost as if he is distracted. I push that thought aside and take a shoot at his exposed left shoulder. His shoulder gets pushed back and he staggers a bit by the impact of the bullet which shatters, so I take this chance to make my move.

I run towards him, seeing as he is still distracted by the shot I fired, drop my gun then I strike him head on with my knife, which he is fast enough to deflect with his sword. Excellent, he fell for it. I smirk while he tilts his head slightly in confusion. I change the sharp edge of my knife with the not so sharp, but in the middle it has small teeth which can hook onto things, and lock my knife with this sword. With a swift motion of my arm I disarm him and shove him hard on his aching shoulder with my free hand.

Snake Eyes falls down on the floor and quickly I pick up my gun and aim it at him. He rotates his shoulder slightly and looks up at me. I feel Jinx urging to strike me which really gets my trigger finger itching, but I hesitate slightly. I know that it is not going to hurt, but why am I going to do this when my real target is Jinx?

I nod to myself and I am just about to shoot when I get interrupted by an almost unbearable pain hit the right side of my stomach. I feel myself stagger slightly and I clench the side of my stomach then I look down at it to see that the shirt I am wearing is a little torn. Slowly, trying to hold the pain in while standing up with a good firm around my gun I look back to see who just shot me.

Jinx.

My eyes burn in anger and I look at the most satisfied look plastered on her face. "Jinx." I half growl her name and I hear Snake Eyes move slightly so I instantly turn my head to face him, seeing as he is about to grab his sword. I shoot him three times in his legs, knowing that he does not have plated protection there. Now I'm pissed.

He clenches his legs and studies me, probably asking me why, but I keep my mouth shut and drop my gun as it no longer has any ammo left and I go to grab Snake Eyes' sword. I reach down to grab the handle, but I feel the pain kick in as I stretch for it and can't help but fall on my knees almost defeated.

Jinx unsheathes her two swords and slowly walks towards me, amusement dancing in her eyes while keeping a straight face. I manage to grab Snake Eyes' sword and hold it strong in my hands which makes Jinx flinch.

"You are not worthy to wield such a sword." Jinx says while looking down at me. I snicker at her ridiculous words while getting back on my feet. I know that Snake Eyes and probably Jinx are in the same clan, but she is the last person to tell me this.

She snaps and lunges at me with both of her swords pointing towards my chest. I sidestep, hitting Snake Eyes' leg slightly which also loses my balance, but I recover quickly and slash my blade at Jinx which she barely dodges with her cat-like reflexes.

I strike again, and again, but she always blocks them. Seeing as she got two blades opposed to my one blade and I get a painful sensation throughout my whole body when I move, I fear that I might lose this fight. As I am about to slash at Jinx I feel my arm failing as I get distracted by a sudden sting of pain from the paintball wound.

I curse under my breath and lose the tight grip around the sword. She manages to easily disarm me by slashing her sword against mine, leaving me defenseless, but I don't give in. She stares at me, then gives a quick glance at Snake Eyes who is still in pain by what I have done. That is when I notice her fierce eyes when she looks back at me.

Jinx has both of her swords pointed at me and start walking fast towards me with long strides, forcing me to back away. I feel slightly panicked, uncertain what to do now that I got no chance against her, and by the look of it, it seems like she is ready to go in for the kill.

"That's enough Jinx." I hear Duke in the background, making Jinx stop and look down at him, but quickly looks back up at me again.

"Why?" Jinx ask almost robotic, it is as if she is on a mission to kill without questions asked.

"This isn't you, and you know it. Let's put the past behind us." Duke answer, trying to snap her out of her sudden snap of bloodlust for me.

Jinx looks down at Duke and stares at him long. "My past..?" She mumble.

Without a sound, I take two long strides towards her and grab her by her wrist and squeeze it hard, making her drop one of her swords. Duke managing to let Jinx drop her guard so easily was almost too disgraceful to look at, especially for a highly trained ninja.

Jinx looks at me and with her free arm she strikes at me, but I dodge away and jerk her captured wrist to make her unbalanced, hoping to disarm her completely, but to my surprise she takes a sneaky swipe at me, forcing me to release her and catch the sharp blade in my hands.

I hiss slightly at the pain and feel the extremely cold sword stuck in my fresh wound. Blood drips down from the wound's area on the white floor, making Jinx quickly pull away and I groan in pain, looking down and squeezes both of my palms with my fingers.

Quickly after I hear as more soldiers enter the room, as well as Hawk. Hawk is just about to ask what the big commotion is all about, but he and his soldiers stop in their tracks when they notice blood dripping from my hands. My eyes are locked on Jinx, but she stands there dumbstruck, not able to believe that her rage got over her own good.

Silence fills the room and the tension is still high and uncertain, but the head doctor finally talks up. "There has been some misunderstanding here. That is all." He says coolly, obviously trying to cover this whole incident up. Interesting.

"Oh?" Hawk is not impressed. He looks down at the few soldiers and Alpha team who easily got taken out with those paralyzing paintball bullets.

"Yeah…" The doctor says as he rubs the back of his neck. "Don't worry though, the bullet's effect will wear off after ten minutes after impact. so… only two more now."

"Snake got three though." Roadblock speaks up.

"Guess it will just take longer for him."

I look down at Snake Eyes who also looks up at me. I feel guilty for shooting him and I would probably not of done it either, but because of Jinx's cheap way of cheating and pissing me off, I couldn't help myself. I am very well aware that she knows this too.

General Hawk nods and motions with his hand towards me. "Take her to the nursery to bandage those hands up and find her a quiet room for now. The rest of you get out of here when you recover and let the scientists and doctors work in peace." He says and leaves the room first along with some soldiers.

Two soldiers approach me and grab me, once again, by my arms. How many times does this have to happen to me? I groan slightly when one of them brush against the painful bullet wound to my right. "Sorry" I hear him mumble and they both in hurry lead me out.

The two soldiers silently lead me through the tiny hall which is filled with many small doors, which I am assuming is where the people in the laboratory sleep from time to time, and into a bigger hall which has several of big doors leading to different areas such a 'Healing Facility' which is where I am being dragged inside now.

The two soldiers walk inside and greet the nurses and doctors who are attending different patients. "We got you the special one." One of them say and I hear his partner silently laugh, but I ignore it.

"Oh excellent," A blonde nurse approaches us and lead us into a small empty, but welcoming room. There are several counters and cupboards that are stored with medical equipment, a simple tall bed which you can sit or lie down on and four white leather chairs where two stand in each corner and two stand in the middle in front of each other.

"Just leave her here for now and her assigned doctor will be with her." She says, giving the two soldiers a smile and probably me too, but I am too focused on the unfamiliar room. This is nothing like Cobra's health facility. Sure there are counters, a bed and such, but not all this weird medical stuff.

The two soldiers release me and they look at me then pats the bed which is almost standing in the middle of the room beside the two white leather chairs.

"Sit here and wait." He tells me and I oblige.

"It isn't necessary for you two to be here. It's ok to leave." The blonde says, urging them to leave. They hesitate at first, giving confusing looks to each other, but they eventually leave.

"She will be here shortly." The blonde says with a smile and leaves the room. After a minute or two I hear footsteps enter the room I am silently sitting in.

"Ah if it isn't Delta." A small brunette with glasses and a big smile with bandages in her hands approaches me. I give her a frown and look away from her, seeing as making friends or chatting is in no way beneficial to me.

"Awe, don't be like that ~. Take your hands out." I keep my mouth shut and do as I am told. Why is she acting so friendly with me?

"You should talk more since I'm going to be your main doctor now. My job will be to take care of you and take samples of you. I'm Sara." I keep my mouth, once again, shut for a second, but then I force myself to speak, seeing as she almost sound desperate for me to say something.

"Great." I mumble and look away.

"Oh! You can talk?" She says surprised, catching my attention and I give her a stupid look.

"Of course I can talk." I say annoyed. Why did it sound like a surprise to her?

"Oh, well…" She start as she finishes wrapping my first hand and start on the second. "I heard from the laboratory that you did not talk at all, so I thought you couldn't speak like Snake Eyes." She says almost a little sad.

"Snake Eyes?" I ask, growing curious as to why he can't speak. Now that I think about it he did write a message to me on the phone instead of talking, but I just assumed that he did that to keep it professional, not that he could not talk at all.

"Yeah. In a horrible helicopter explosion he took a lot of damage to his face. He still has a few scars left, but his vocal cords could not be repaired." She says and looks at me for a reaction, which to her, I fail to give, so she continues finishing the wrapping. "Now that I think about it… That might be the reason why he always wears that armor actually."

Not being able to talk must be rough, but the fact that he also wears a bodysuit all the time does grow my curiosity about him.

"Has anyone seen him without it?" I ask, trying not to sound too curious.

Sara finishes wrapping around both of my hands and allows me now to move them freely. I move my fingers ever so slightly, but I flinch a little when I feel a slight sting bite, so I carefully try not to move my hands too roughly.

She ponders for a seconds and shakes her head. "Not that I know of, not even his apprentice Jinx actually." The mention of that person's name makes me cringe and I look away from her gaze. She notices and nervously tries to calm me down by flailing her hands slightly in surrender.

"Ah.. um.. I forgot that you didn't like the mention of her name. I will call her something else from now on, I'm so sorry!" I look at her annoyed, she must be really afraid to get hurt or something. Pitiful.

"Really I am!" She says and tries to tell me something to calm me down, but she stutters a lot and in the end I end up falling out of her boring one-way conversation at times. Whoever signed this doctor up with me must either be stupid or laughing their ass off now, because I swear that pain will be delivered if she keeps this up.

* * *

**A/N 2: **

Do you guys like that I keep it in Delta POV. and sometimes go over to Snake Eyes POV. when nessecary? Or do you guys prefer the way I wrote my earlier chapters, 3rd person? Please tell me or else I will continue in 1st person!

Next time I will post a special chapter about Snake and Delta contiuing on that night from chapter 2. :)


End file.
